For My Friend!: The Tale of Sid Chang
by Zoryan El Muerto
Summary: Ronnie Anne has been very depressed over the years, even more when the love of her life: Lincoln Loud, is soon to be married. Her best friend Sid, takes drastic measures to make her happy once again. But there's something else going on with Lincoln's 'fiancé', what is it? Retelling of 'What's Rightfully Mine: Story of Ronnie Anne'. Mostly around Sid, with Roncoln mixed in. #50!
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings Loud House Fandom. As some of you may remember my work of 'What's Rightfully Mine: Story of Ronnie Anne', one of my most controversial stories. What I have here is a bit of a retelling of that story, with a few new tweaks since the latest season. I don't expect this get as many favs or follows as my original, nor do I care. Before I begin, I just want to say that this will officially be my 50th story ever written on Fanfiction since I started writing nearly 2 years ago. Which isn't a lot for most writers, but it's still a personal accomplishment of mine. And who knows, soon it may be 100 stories. But I can't predict the future, so I'll only focus on the present. **

**Now, begin. **

_"And then I told Lynn not to do the triple helix flip on top of the hill on roller skates, and guess who ended up with two broken legs and will be out for the next 3 sports seasons!" _

"Hehehe, yeah she's always been a stubborn one. That hasn't changed since I met her." a 24 year old Ronnie Anne said in her small apartment room bed, with a 25 year old Lincoln Loud on video chat. The two have been at it for hours, per the norm for their daily video chats, calls, and texting since the former moved to the city 13 years ago. "I swear the stories of your sisters just get crazier with each one."

_"Believe me, none of them have really changed over the years. Lori is still as strict as ever, Leni is still struggling with common knowledge, Luna still rocks all night, etc. But enough about my family, what's up with your?" _Lincoln asked.

"Well nothing like when Lucy and Rocky running into bats during a spelunking accident, but let's just say that Carl has a restraining order on him from the man that plays the Falcon of Fire." she told him.

_"Wow. You know, I'm glad we still got to do this and just talk to each other before I leave. Even though things didn't work out between us, I'm glad we're still friends." _Lincoln said gratefully.

"Yeah...…. friends." Ronnie Anne replied, with much less enthusiasm as before. "Do you really have to go?"

_"It's not my idea, but Stella got a job transfer to the Philippines. So after our wedding this Friday, we're boarding first thing the next morning."_

Ronnie Anne's mood went even more south with each word that came out of the whitette's mouth, but she tried to sound optimistic "But we can still communicate, right?" she asked with a twitch in her eye.

Lincoln sighed, _"Honestly, I'm not very sure. The place where Stella works at now is in an area with not a lot of good internet."_ Lincoln noticed Ronnie Anne trying to hold back a few tears, _"Hey, are you okay?" _

Ronnie Anne quickly blinked away any tears that threatened to come out, but it was clear she was feeling very depressed. "Lincoln, be honest with me. Do you really love Stella?" she asked with a serious and kind of desperate one.

Lincoln sighed before nodding. _"I'm sorry Ronnie Anne, but this is for the best. I know this may sting at first, but I'll never really be gone. I gotta run, but remember. You always have the memories." _

She saw the connection go down, she softly closed the laptop and sighed before setting it down on her desk. She then collapsed on her bed with a sullen look, she wore a yellow hoodie with the words 'Royal Woods' on the front, much like the one Lincoln gave her years ago, and a pair of short shorts. "But-but... (sniff) I don't want the memories." she cried, "I want you here by my side. I want your love!" she pulled out her phone and looked at her calendar app, the date she looked at: July 23. This Friday, "And that day... is my birthday."

When they were young, the two had a very complicated relationship. They liked each other, but things just kept getting in the way. They then decided it was best to be friends. But as the years went on, they went down very different paths. Lincoln was now a big time comic writer with his 'Ace Savy and the Full House Gang' series, while she was going through many part time jobs just to make due. While Lincoln found love in a girl that moved to Royal Woods soon after she had left Stella and they've been together ever since, Ronnie Anne hasn't had a single boyfriend that lasted more than 2 days. While Lincoln had a beloved series that garnered millions of fans, Ronnie Anne had her own spinoff that some barely even remember.

As time went on, Ronnie Anne realized just how much Lincoln brought to her life. He gave her a chance to open up about herself, he gave her friendship, he gave her love, he gave her the gift of looking past the fourth wall. Guess what they say is true, you never how good something is until you don't have it anymore.

_"HEY RONNIE!" _

Ronnie Anne jumped out of her bed at the voice, she sighed as her best friend from the city and roommate Sid came in. Sid was just as upbeat as when she was a child, she wore a light blue shirt that hung right beneath her shoulders, black jeans, and red sneakers. "Hey Sid." she greeted.

"So for your birthday lunch, I was thinking either pizza or grilled cheese. What do you think?" Sid asked.

Ronnie Anne, not feeling in the mood, just responded "Meh, whatever. They're both just cheese and bread."

"JUST cheese and bread? That's like 95% OF OUR DIET!" Sid exclaimed, she then noticed her roomie's miserable look. "Hey are you okay? You seem kind of down." Ronnie Anne turned away from her, "Please tell me your chat with Lincoln went well." she said as she sat by her friend.

"It's fine. Just learned that he'll be leaving forever and I wont be able to talk to him ever again because he'll be married in another continent and my soul will be totally destroyed forever!" she panted from her little rant, "Other than that it was fine." Sid winced from the tone in her voice, she knew Ronnie Anne enough that when she talks like that its never fine.

"Why is it bothering you this much, it thought you didn't like him that way. You've said a million times that he's not your boyfriend." Sid wondered.

"NOW SOMEONE ACTUALLY LISTENS!?" Sid fell off the bed from the outburst, Ronnie Anne sighed "I'm sorry Sid, but with all this stuff going on, the last thing I want to do is think about my birthday." she grabbed a picture next to her bed, which showed Ronnie Anne and Lincoln when they were kids. Ronnie Anne just pantesd him right before the flash went off, it was one of her favorites. "Since all I'll remember it for it now is the day I lose the only man I ever loved forever, if I can just see him one last time and tell him how I really felt for all those years. And maybe, just have a small little piece of him that I'll love and cherish for the rest of my life. That would be the best birthday ever." she gave the picture a huge hug before putting it back on the nightstand. She then went over to the closet and grabbed something, "I'm heading out for my night job, don't wait up." she walked past a crying Sid on the floor and out the building.

Sid sniffed, "That was the most depressing and creepiest thing I have ever heard." she blew her nose into a tissue. "But if that's what it takes to bring a smile back to my best friend's face, so be it!" Sid placed a foot on the bed in a determined pose, "I swear on my life, I will reunite Ronnie Anne Santiago with the man she loves more than anything! LINCOLN LOUD!"

_"KEEP IT DOWN! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!"_

(With Lincoln)

The white haired man sighed as he closed his laptop. He sighed, "Ronnie Anne, if only you know why I'm doing this." he placed the laptop on the table. Before returning to his fiancé's room, right by the bed he saw a little safe with the engraving 'Insurance'. He sighed before joining a sleeping Stella in the queen sized bed.

**Hit those favs and follows buttons to stay tuned for more content. **


	2. Chapter 2

**The night before the wedding**

In ten hours, he will officially be off the market. Lincoln pondered on the future going forward from here as he watch the sea waves crashing on the shores from the hotel room he stayed at, his last chat with Ronnie Anne still lingering in his mind. Seeing her looking so defeated, so hopeless, so miserable. It made him question if he was making the right choice, "Am I doing the right thing? I know she still likes me, and I know I also like her. But I wish she'd understand that this is for the best for both of us, or at least for her."

Just then, Lincoln heard a knock on the door. He sighed before he stepped back into the room from the patio, "Who could that be at this hour?" he wondered as he walked to the door, he turned the knob with a twist before pulling the door open to reveal...…

"Wow, so you're the Lincoln Loud Ronnie Anne was always talking about." a half-Asian woman said in wonder, "She's right, you are indeed handsome." Lincoln chuckled at the compliment while rubbing the back of his neck.

"And I assume you're Sid Chang? Ronnie Anne's bestie from Great Lakes." he guessed.

"How did you know?" she gasped.

"You have a very strong sense of whimsy that Ronnie Anne always told me this girl she met in the city when we were kids. Speaking of which," he said before running back into the room before returning with a perfectly wrapped gift and handed it to Sid "Would you mind giving this to her in the morning, a little something for her birthday. Since I won't be able to give it to her in person." he said that last part a little despondently with his head lowered down. Sid noticed the sad tone.

"Lincoln." he lifted his head up to face her, "I know we just officially met, but I can see you really care about Ronnie Anne. But I want to know, how do you really feel about her?"

He sighed before he let her in and sat her on the couch, "Sid, I know what you're trying to do. Trust me, I don't like leaving as much as she does. But I'm marrying Stella, not for me, but for Ronnie."

"But why? Ronnie Anne is miserable right now! She got rejected again from a job interview and now she's barely making by with the job she currently has." she pushed.

"The less she knows, the better. I'm sorry, but the writers have already made up their minds. I wish that we could have had more, but what's done is done." he sighed. "When you see her, promise me that you'll tell that she was the best thing that has ever happened to me. Seeing her grow up from a stingy bully to a bright young woman has made me proud to be in her life, and that I wish her the best of luck when her spinoff hits the television. And, that I love her. Lord knows she's gonna need to fill those big shoes."

Sid sighed, "I understand Lincoln."

"I'm sorry Sid-"

"Which is why I'm kidnapping you." she quickly said as she pulled out a blow gun.

"WHAT!?" he freaked before he was shot with a dart, knocking him unconscious before he was dragged into the room.

**Come morning**

(Knock, knock) "Hey Link, you ready in there? The ceremony's about to start!" the best man, Clyde McBride, called as he knocked on the bathroom door.

_"Just a minute." _

Clyde nodded before heading off,just as he walked out Lincoln came out of the washroom. Except this wasn't Lincoln, the not-Lincoln then winked to the crowd before following Clyde. _'My first undercover spy mission! Now let's see what this wedding is really about.'_

-At Ronnie Anne's-

The Latina woman yawned as she pulled herself up from the couch, last night was brutal at the strip club. So many horny men, one nearly copped a feel or two. Some drunko also stole her bag with the street clothes in it, so she had to run home nearly naked in the harsh streets. Thankfully she made it back without anyone seeing her, but she was so exhausted from the night she collapsed on the living room couch in only a small red corset with flaming G-string panties and fishnet stockings. She didn't get home until 4 AM, so the 7 o'clock sunrise did not do any favors.

She cracked her back before rubbing away the drowsiness in her eyes as she sat up, a blanket she didn't remember getting falling to reveal her 'work attire'. Her eyes drifted around the room, till she looked on the coffee table with a note taped to it. She picked it up to see what was on it...

_Hey, Ron_

_Guess it was a rough night huh? Since I know how you are when that happens, I let you sleep in peace._

_Just want you to know I'll be taking a little 'business' trip for awhile, but I left you a special gift for your birthday in your bedroom. I think you'll be quite surprised. ;p_

_Happy birthday, your best friend Sid_

Ronnie Anne groaned, half for the fact Sid's gone and she'll have to figure out rent money on her own, and that she's not even here for her birthday. She crumbled the paper before tossing it in the trash, "Unless its Lincoln asking me for marriage I don't care, or at least a decent episode for my saga." she said before grabbing a little cupcake that was left for her off the counter, with an unlit candle resting in the center. She grabbed a lighter and lit the candle before blowing it out, "But I guess I'll see what she got, after all like my madre said it's the thought that counts."

She trudged her way to the bedroom, sighing to herself before opening the door. But what she found was not what she was expecting, "Oh my gosh." she held up the cupcake, "Was abuela right about birthday wishes?" she wondered before she lowered the cupcake to see her 'present' lying on the bed. With a little pretty bow on his rising and sinking chest, and a tag saying 'To: Ronnie Anne'. Ronnie Anne stood with wobbly legs, a blushing face, and shaking arms. _'Sid when you get back I'll murder you, but also send you a muffin basket'._

**To be continued.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ronnie Anne paced around the best room, her mind and heart going a million miles per second. 'Oh man Ronnie Anne, what are you gonna do? Sid just committed a high class felony, and now the man of your dreams is here! On your bed! Buck naked! In your house! This is so wrong!' she ceased her pacing and turned to the unconscious form of Lincoln Loud resting on her bed. She let out a small mischievous smile, **"But why would that be wrong? He's right here now, and that's what matters." **

She then turned around with a look of remorse, _"But we didn't ask for this, we can't just impose ourselves on him like this. He's engaged!"_

**"So!? That bitch doesn't deserve our Linky! We've been waiting for this our whole lives, and now we have him we must take him!"** Demoness Ronnie Anne exclaimed.

_"You can't, when he wakes up he'll think you kidnapped him and never will want to talk to you again." _Angel Ronnie Anne rebuked. _"You have to return him." _

**"You're just gonna pass up this opportunity, you let him go and you'll never see him again! You know you want to, and you know damn well that this is the only chance you'll ever have. Besides, look at him." **She looked to the sleeping Lincoln, his white hair all muffled, his lanky frame with just a light touch of muscle, his soft four pack abs, his buck teeth with the light chip in the center, and the monster that stood between his legs. Ronnie Anne licked her lips at the sight of the nine inch member of the sole Loud brother.

Her hands mindless lifting up with a gripping motion, "I... want him...… I want...… my Lincoln..." she chanted in a zombie like trance.

_"Ronnie Anne, you have to control yourself! Think about it, what would Lincoln say if he knew you raped him in his sleep?" _

A thought bubble appeared over her head, depicting a very angry Lincoln pulling out a bazooka and shooting it at a very shaky Ronnie Anne. Which left nothing but a tombstone with a broken heart on it, Ronnie Anne shook her head and popped the bubble away fearfully. "What am I thinking? I do want him, but not like this. I was raised too well." she let out a sad sigh, she moved over to the bed "I'll just take him back to Stella, then beat Sid with a stick."

But when she got close enough, she felt a hand on her wrist. Before she knew it she was pulled onto the bed, she then found herself lying on her back with a still sleepy Lincoln right on top of her. He aimlessly nuzzled his face against hers, causing her to blush and internally scream. She had to bite her tongue when she felt him leave little kisses along her cheek up to her ear, nearly biting through it when she felt his lips nibble on her ear lobe. Frozen and stiff as one of his arms reached around started undoing the strings in her corset, loosening the knots before pulling it off her and tossing it aside. Her boobs now free from their prison, which she felt him grab with one hand as his other worked her panties.

Ronnie Anne riddled with fear as she was being manhandled by a sleeping Lincoln, paling and stiffening up as his member was now rubbing against her bare snitch. She felt her legs being held up as his hands slowly pulled down her stockings on their own, she couldn't quit tell if his body was moving on its own or if he was just in an instinctual pattern and he though she was Stella. The idea made her even more guilty and sad.

"Roooooooooooonnieeeeeeeeeee~" she heard his husky voice sing into her ear, and her eyes widen. "I know this is wrong, but I can't take anymore...… I want you." he mindlessly moaned out, her cheeks flaring up in a blush as one of his hands fondled one of her E-cup breasts and his other hand massaging one of her smooth ass cheeks. She may not have her cousins huge hips and thighs, but she still had a good hour glass body. "I'm sorry Ronnie Anne, but I couldn't stop thinking about you. I don't care what Stella says, I just want to be with you."

She didn't know how to feel about this, "Okay, this has to be dream. I have to stop reading all that fanfiction, its messing up my sense of reality." she then squeaked when she felt his fingers pinch her nipple.

"Good thing this isn't fanfiction." she went wide eyed as his faced moved over hers, and he opened his eyes for the first time tonight. He gave a little wink to the readers before giving her a little smile. "Hello, Ronnie Anne."

Ronnie Anne gulped, "Uh, hey... Lincoln." she then realized the position they were in. "Look, I can exp-" Lincoln hushed her with a finger to her lips.

"Look Ronnie, they'll be plenty of time for both of us to explain, but right now just let the moment happen."

-meanwhile-

On a private airplane, heading to Monaco for their honeymoon, Stella sighed as she sat in the hot tub. "What a marvelous wedding that was, right Link?" her new hubby sat at the little bar with a little glass.

_"You bet, feels like yesterday when we first met." _

"Yeah, you and your friends were loons back then. I'm just glad that we became such good friends, and I'm now wedded to perhaps the most handsome one." she said with a sly brow.

_"Oh, why thanks." _

Stella then stood up and stepped out of the hot tub, the warm water spilling onto the towel laid out around it from her bare body. Her bust a good C-cup with mildly thick hips, she wrapped her arms around her hubby who flinched at the soaking pillows pressed against his back. "You know you don't have to worry, I'm holding up my end of the bargain and leaving that bitch alone."

_"Uum, what exactly do you-" _

"Now let's not worry about that, now we should be worried about _consummating our marriage_." Lincoln went wide eyed, he then handed quickly handed her a blindfold.

_"PUT THIS ON!" _

Stella was a little surprised at the outburst, but accepted the blindfold "Ooo kinky, I like it. I'll be waiting in our, and don't worry about the pilot hearing us. This plane has auto pilot so there won't be anyone to ruin our fun." Stella sauntered away while putting on the blindfold as she entered a little room in the plane.

After the door closed, Lincoln sighed as he removed the white hair to reveal long brown locks. He then shed the tuxedo, leaving only a heavy layer of bindings around the chest area and buttocks. Which were also removed to reveal B-cup breasts and a small yet perky ass, which they then scratched "Man, these things are killing me." spoke the figure in the high pitched voice, "What exactly was she talking about? What bargain? Something doesn't seem right about this, I have to get more intel and tell Ronnie Anne. I just hope she doesn't kill me when she finds the gift I left her."

"Lincoln, I'm waiting!" Stella called.

"As soon as I get past this." she moved towards a suitcase and rummaged through it until she found what she was looking for. "Good thing I still have this thing." she said as she pulled out a 9 inch flesh colored strap on with clear straps, making it look exactly like the real thing. She put it on before turning a little dial underneath the tip, "I'll just set it to go off at, about twenty minutes. That should be enough. Sid Chang you are a genius." she said as she patted herself on the back, "Now to fuck a girl you just married yet hardly know with a plastic dick, never thought I'd say that sentence in my life." she said before going in the direction Stella went.


	4. Chapter 4

Ronnie Anne didn't have the highest hopes for her birthday, but now she couldn't have asked for a better one. She laid there with a tired, yet happy look on her face. Her stomach looking very bloated and her snare dripping white fluids, she and the white haired man she got for her birthday panting in near unison. "That (pant) was (pant) amazing!" Ronnie Anne sighed in bliss.

"Agreed." Lincoln said through heavy breathing, glad that he finally experienced what he wanted to do with the Latina babe since that time he visited her in the city when they were 17. Her family went to this water park near the city, she and Lincoln were in the lazy river and this burly guy from her high school did a cannon ball. Making a huge waved that swept away Lincoln's shorts and Ronnie Anne's bikini, which were then swiped by a falcon. Then they had to avoid being seen naked in attempts to find their respective swim wear, nearly getting spotted a few times. Though neither wanted to admit it, but they were admiring the other's natural beauty. Seeing Ronnie Anne's developed boobs and ass had caused Lincoln to blush and get a little 'excited', though Ronnie Anne couldn't be mad at him since his dick and lightly muscled but still lanky frame caused some dripping from her, and it's not water.

Both agreed never to bring it up, but the images of the other's naked body never left their minds. And hiding in some tight spaces to hide gave them a few ideas, which nearly got them caught.

Lincoln shook off the after effects and turned to Ronnie Anne with a serious look on his face, "Okay, now can you explain to me how I got here?" he demanded.

Ronnie Anne made a confused noise, but then realized what he was getting at. Her bliss turned into guilt real fast, she sighed before sitting up "Linc I'm really sorry, but I swear had no idea about this."

"So you didn't know your city bestie kidnapped me from my wedding?"

Ronnie Anne faced him with a look of an angry mother, "WHAT?! Oh, Sid is gonna get it."

She grabbed her laptop and opened up a facetime chat, and instantly saw Sid "Heeeey Ronnie." she timidly greeted, "Did you like my gift?"

Ronnie Anne glared at her, "Save it Chang! What were you thinking kidnapping Lincoln as a birthday gift for me?! That is literally a criminal offense! I'm so mad I'm literally turning into Lori! What's gonna happen when Stella finds out her husband is in MY bed?!" she then blinked, "And why are you naked?" she asked as Ronnie Anne noticed that Sid wasn't wearing anything.

"Come on Ron, we're all girls here." Sid waved off, "Besides you and Snowcap are nude as well." she let out a little wolf whistle.

Ronnie Anne blushed and covered her chest while Lincoln turned away, "Don't try and change the subject to make me less mad at you!"

"Look I'm sorry okay! I just knew that if I didn't do something, than Lincoln would the one flying over the seas with Stella right now and I know that you would never be consoled for the rest of your life!" Sid explained herself, "And you were already miserable to begin with, no job, no man, having to work way overtime at the strip club just to make ends meet. The only time I ever saw you really smile was when you were talking to that guy!" Sid pointed to the white haired man next to her.

"Sid!" Ronnie Anne stressed.

"Wait, what's this about-"

"Hold on." Ronnie Anne interrupted him with a deep blush on her face, "Where are you? I thought you were going on a business trip? When will you crimes end?!"

"Relax will yah? This is a business trip, and also Stella won't find out. Because I'm her husband now." Sid stated. Ronnie Anne and Lincoln gave her confused eyebrows, Sid rolled her eyes "You think I haven't thought about her noticing Lincoln's disappearance? I had to give her something, so I volunteered myself as tribute."

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?"

"Keep your voice down!" Sid waved her hands at the screened, "Stella is napping from 'consummating our marriage', do you want me to get caught!"

Lincoln then asked, "How did you fool everyone at the wedding? And how did you... um." he rubbed the back of his neck embarrassedly, Ronnie Anne punching him in the shoulder with a blush on her face. "Ow." he cried rubbing that spot.

"White wig, extra foundation, and really tight bindings. As for the other thing, trust me you don't want to know." Sid answered. "But listen, I have a bad feeling that there is something going on with this marriage. So while I'm here, now you guys can have the romantic relationship you two always wanted but could never have. And Lincoln." he blinked when she called his name, "Please take good care of my best friend, she's been through a lot in the past few years." she then disconnected from the facetime, Ronnie Anne then closed the laptop.

She sighed before feeling a hand on her shoulder, she looked back to see Lincoln with a worried look on his face. "Ronnie. Is what she saying true?" he silently pleaded Sid was joking.

Ronnie Anne sighed, already knowing there's no way around it.

-with Sid-

The lady had just wrapped the last of her bindings and was now putting on an undershirt and briefs as Stella walked out, clad in a black bra and panties "Wow, Link. That was the best love making session we've had yet, too bad I passed out before you even finished." she then wrapped an arm around Sid, who was adjusting her wig inconspicuously.

"(ahem) Only the best for my sweetie pie." she let out with a nervous grin.

"I'm just glad you're finally over that skank Ronnie, if only she'd applied herself then she'd be a successful business woman like me. Instead she rushed her education so she can go on a big BMX tour, if not for the accident that ended skate career she would have gone pro. After that her life went straight into the toilet." Stella mockingly sighed, Sid silently fuming at her "Now she's stripping for drunk assholes just to pay rent, without that little woman child Sid she'd be living on the streets. Even she's more of a functioning woman than her." Sid let out a small growl at the obvious jab at her, and for her bestie.

Why would Lincoln want to marry her again? She never met Stella and she sounds so condescending. She swore she'd find out just what is going on, even if it killed her.

"I hope that she doesn't make me regret giving her the money I sent her, or else you'll never hear the end of it." Sid raised an eyebrow at that statement, Stella then went back to their room "I suggest we get dressed, we're about to land soon."

-back with Ronnie Anne-

"... and now you're all caught up."

Lincoln's eyes were wide from what he heard.

**TBC**


	5. Ronnie's Rock Bottom

**I suggest you hold on to something, cause this is gonna be a rough one. Things will be getting a little depressing and dark in the later parts of this.**

_"Ronnie. Is what she saying true?"_

Ronnie Anne sighed as she and Lincoln sat on the bed, the chat with Sid still fresh in their minds, after Lincoln asked that question things were silent for about an hour. But she knew that Lincoln won't let either of them move until he knows, Sid said Ronnie Anne had hard times but he had a horrible feeling there was more to it. "I guess it is best, if I start from the beginning. It started this local Skate competition during my senior year of high school."

_**(Ronnie Anne's narrative)**_

_**I had just took first place, I nailed a 1080 double helix flip while completing a rubix cube. After I regrouped with my team, I was approached by a skateboarding legend.**_

A 17 year old Ronnie Anne bid her team fair well before hitting the showers, she exited the ladies room in a larger version of the yellow hoodie Lincoln gave her with the initials R.W. on the front and blue shorts with black sneakers.

"Hey, you Santiago right?" she turned around to face an older man with long brown hair, a grey BMX shirt, jeans, and black hightops. She nearly had a squealing fit when she saw him.

"You're... you're... LEGENDARY RACER TONY HAWK!" she screamed, the skater legend smile modestly.

"Always nice to meet a fan, nowadays I'm a talent scout after I retired. And I must say, I never seen anyone with the skills you have." Ronnie Anne meeped at the praise, "You remind me of a young girl version of me, so how would you like to take that board on a pro tour?"

Ronnie Anne gasped, "Me? On a BMX tour, led by THE Tony Hawk?"

_**But he told me the tour starts in the spring, which interferes with school. I was tempted to drop out, until Carlota told me about this Accelerated Program at my high school which can let me graduate early. After I was accepted, I studied like crazy to get good grades and pass any test that came my way. Any extra credit assignments I'd clear with one goal in mind, that tour. **_

_**When my final test came, I was officially a high school graduate.**_

_Ronnie Anne bowed as she was handed her diploma, dressed in a black robe as friends and family cheered her on in the school gym. Sid holding up a huge sigh that says, 'CONGRATS RONNIE!'._

**_After graduation, I was ready to live my dream. I worked my ass off to graduate early enough to go on the BMX tour, with my hero as my coach I felt like nothing can stop. Every writing cramp I had, all those sleepless nights of studying, every eyebrow I lost during a chemistry experiment, all those history documentaries, it was all worth it when I walked into that curtain at the pro skating park. My first competition as a pro, this was make or break for me. _**

**_But, it turned out to be the latter._**

Ronnie Anne stood atop the stating platform, her board ready and the crowd behind her. Her family cheering like crazy, her friends holding up a huge sign for her. Ronnie Anne made a silent pray, "Let me win, but if I can't win, let me brave the attempt." when she heard that buzzer she was off.

She grinded the rails easily and leaving a trail of sparks, she came up one ramp and nailed a 360 tailgrab. She then handplanted off another, her routine was perfect. The crowd loved her, the people loved her, everyone loved her.

All that was left was a long jump over 50 beer kegs, which would be a new record if she makes this. She kicked the ground many times to pick up speed, the ramp coming closer and closer, just one last jump and she's finished. Her first competition as a starting pro would be a huge success, after this it would be tours, fame, fortune, but most of all. She quickly pulled out a picture from helmet, it was of her and Lincoln from that time he visited and met her city friends. She gave a little smile before softly saying, "This is for you, my Linky." she then put it back in her helmet as she just hit the base of the ramp, she squatted as she prepared to jump.

But suddenly, one of the wheels of her board came undone and broke off just as she leaped off the ramp. People gasped as she flailed through the air, a hard thud was heard.

_**It happened so quickly, one minute I was on top of the world. The next I was on the ground, clutching my right leg. People panicked, my family and friends scrambled to help me. I tore my ACL and DCL, my ankle was twisted like a pretzel, and the bones in my leg were broken in twelve different spots. It was so bad that my dad flew all the way from Peru to help my mom and her team with the surgery, some said it would be a miracle if I can walk on it again. However the most certain thing is that my ability to skateboard is basically gone forever.**_

_**But what hurt more was the email I got from Tony. **_

_**Tony Hawk: **__**I'm so sorry Ronnie Anne, I know what it's like to get injuries in my long career as a skater. But I've never seen anything like that, I spoke to your parents and the BMX medical team. They said you'll be able to walk again, but it pains me to tell you that your skateboarding career is over before it can start. I understand if you blame me, you're a 17 year old girl just thrust into this deep end.**_

_**Best of wishes, Tony.**_

_**Everything I worked for, blew up in smoke. I never skated again after that, I never even looked at a board again. **_

_**Since I never really completed four years of high school, the best I could do was a two year online degree. It was 2 and half after the surgery could I be able to leave on my own two feet, but things have changed since then. My Familia's apartment building was shut down, everyone had left. Abuelo and abuela retired to Fiji, Uncle Carlos was studying abroad, Aunt Frida was now a global photographer, mi madre got back together with mi padre and their now building a new clinic in Ghana, Bobby and Lori were living their lives together, Carlota owned a line of thrift stores, CJ and Carlos had started training in the WWE NXT Performance Center in Florida, and Carlitos was now a robotics teacher at MIT. After me my cousins had taken to the accelerated program too, and all my city friends moved away. Meaning I was all alone after that. **_

_**I wandered the streets for months. Things didn't get much easier after that, interview after interview I would get rejected, man after man I'd get rejected. I even had to sell whatever clothes I had managed to scavenged from my families old apartments just to get a little money. I was basically homeless. My moral was low, rations were even lower. I was done to my last penny and pair of clothes when I came across a place with a help wanted sign, it wasn't my ideal job but I was desperate. **_

_**Thankfully it was unlocked, so while others were enjoying the hot guys and girls on the stage, I went towards the back until I came across what looked like the office. **_

A very disheveled looking Ronnie Anne 21 year old, with a mucked up version of her hoodie, dirtied shorts, and bare feet tremblingly knocked on the office door. She was on her last dime and she needed work. This was the last option, if she gets rejected from this then she'd give up. _"Come forth!" _

She gulped before giving a little cross before slowly pushing the door opened, from across the room she can see a figure turning around in the chair. He was a 80 something year old man with dark skinned, a lavender tuxedo, a matching fedora, purple dress shoes, and a cane with a solid gold skull on it. He then winced behind a pair of lavender framed shades, "Damn girl, what happened to you? You look like roadkill on the verge of death."

Ronnie Anne took a deep breath, she then coughed out "My name... is Ronnie Anne Santiago. I'm here for the job opening."

The elderly man then said, "Are you sure-" he was then stunned when the woman dropped to her knees and started crying.

"PLEASE! PLEASE HIRE ME! MY LIFE HAS BEEN NOTHING BUT BLACK HOLE OF MISERY! First my skateboarding career ends after I severely injured my leg during my first pro competition! Then my family and friends are all gone while I was hospitalized! I had to get a special operation just so I can walk normally again! Now every job I apply to just rejects me!" she sniffled as she begged. "Please I'm begging you! I've lost everything! My home, my family, my friends, my skateboard future!" she then gestured to herself, "THESE are the ONLY clothes I have left! I have no where else to go."

"Okay, sure." he shrugged.

"I PROMISE I'LL DO ANYTHI- wait did you say yes?" her crying ceased before she gave him a look of confusion.

"Sure, sure. You can work here, I can see you have no other available job options giving your...… unfortunate past." he told her.

She then sighed in relief before getting back up, "Thank you sir, you have no idea how much that means to me." she gratefully said.

"You can start tonight."

She then blinked, "Okay, what will you have me doing? Bartender, pole dancer, please don't tell me I'm fucking for money." she begged that last part.

He just ignored her as he turned around and tossed her a mob, to which she caught "You can start by cleaning the entire place after closing, after I lock up you are to make every square inch of this building sparkly and smelling fresh. I'll leave your first paycheck ready in my office after you're done."

Ronnie Anne blinked at the very normal job she was given, she was expecting something more degrading and sexual. "Really?"

"Just wait in your break room before I change my mind, there'll be signs pointing you to where you're staying at until you find a home." he dismissed her.

She then shrugged before leaving the office, that went better than she expected.

_**After that, the first few weeks were just me cleaning up after hours then going back to the little cubicle that was also my bedroom. It wasn't much, but it would do. I had to mop the floors, clean the poles, change the lightbulbs, sweep off the broken glass bottle pieces, clean the bathrooms, and change the sheets of beds where a few of the girls 'serve their customers'. That one was always my least favorite task. **_

_**It was fine, he at least gave me payment which I can save up for a new apartment complex, and I got free food and rent. Though I think that was because of pity. I also had to hand wash my only hoodie and shorts every day since I couldn't afford any new ones yet. Thankfully my space was away from the stage and main area, which gave me a lot of privacy to do what I want. I had an entire hallway to myself in the daytime, where I can walk around nude as day while my clothes were drying with no people around. And I had the entire building at too myself after everyone leaves and the boss would close up. **_

_**But then, one night.**_

The boss man, Mr. Facilliar, had left two hours ago. Ronnie Anne was now right now moping the last inch of the ground floor, her body clad in her hoodie and shorts, other wise she was naked as the day she was born. Lucky the main floor had no windows and the door window was blacked out from the outside, so no passerby can see her naked glory. The walls were also super thick so no loud music or screaming patrons can be heard. She hummed to herself as she finished with her last cleaning task before swinging the mop around and sighing with satisfaction.

"Clean as a whistle." the room then glimmered before Ronnie Anne put the mob back into the closet, she looked at the clock which read "5 am, that took a longer than I thought." she then cracked her back, "Gotta pick up my paycheck before heading to bed."

_"Missed a spot." _

"Oh right." she then quickly dusted off the drink shelves. "Almost missed that." she then went wide eyed. "Wait who said that?" she fearfully questioned as she roamed the place. Until she saw a overweight looking man in his thirties with short brown hair, a white shirt, green jeans, brown loafers, and small glasses. She can tell every part of his body had a little extra meat on them. And by the looks of it he was still pretty intoxicated with a small piece of mind. She jumped, "Who are you?! And how did you get in here?!"

"That's (hic) not important right now sweetheart (hic). What's important is that I missed the show I came for because I passed out, and I intend to get my money's worth." he drunkenly stated before wobbling over to the frightened girl, who made a beeline for the door.

She tried to pulled it open, but then she realized it's locked. He charged at her, but she sidestepped him and ran to the back. She ran into Facilliar's office and shut the door, she then locked it and wedged a chair underneath the knob. She moved to the desk and rummaged through it, he told her if a situation like this happens he hid a spare key in his desk. She pulled out all the drawers and rummaged through its contents, but it seemed the key wasn't in there.

She then freaked when the door broke down, crushing the chair underneath it. She doubled her efforts before she was trapped with an arm around her, the overweight drunk man chuckled as she struggled in his grasp before she was slammed back first onto the desk. She then pleaded, "Go away!" tried to kick him away but he just grabbed a nearby paperweight and slammed it down on her kneecap. Ronnie Anne screamed as it hit the leg she broke all those years ago, this distracted her enough for the bastard to rip off her hoodie and shorts. "There goes my last set of clothes." Leaving her sweaty naked body for his glazed eyes, she hissed in pain before feeling the cold on her body. She then went wide eyed when he took off his shirt with one hand and held her down easily with the other, she then gulped when he pulled down his pants letting both his bloated gut and member out. The latter which was standing tall and hungry, he drunkenly chuckled as she cried again.

"Prepare yourself for something you will never, ever forget. Just do as I say, and you'll be paid more than that old fart ever gives you."

Ronnie Anne gulped before she felt her snare getting punctured, she let out a loud scream that as she was getting hammered by some drunk rando. His hard thrusting with nearly 500lbs behind it was hurting her, her cries and 'OW's filling the room as he roamed his meaty hands all over her body. Roughly caressing her boobs with one hand and grabbing her ass with another as he kept his thrusting, "Please! Stop it! Stop!" she let out with each thrust into her. Her snare then started to bleed onto the desk and to the floor.

He didn't hear his through his sick and twisted moans of pleasure, his mind in its own world not caring for the girl he's assaulting. "Oh yeah! Now this is what I call a pussy!" he shouted as he doubled his thrusting, bringing more sounds of pain and agony from Ronnie Anne. "Nice and tight, and freshly used."

"GET OUT! GET OUT! STOP!" she kept crying as he pushed deeper into her, his tip poking very hard into her womb. She tried to punch him off but he just grabbed her hand and bending one of her fingers, bringing more pain to her person.

"You're screams are just making it more exciting." he told her as he kept at it, Ronnie Anne crying that her first time was not in a dimly lit room with a man she loved, but taken from her by a drunk weirdo who passed out in the washroom who was looked in here with her until the boss came back at 10 PM.

After an entire hour of rough fucking he finally climaxed, Ronnie Anne feeling herself get blasted down there thought he was over. The blood on the floor now a clear puddle. But then felt herself get turned over into doggy style and he restarted his thrusting, ringing more painful moans and tears from Ronnie Anne as his pelvis smacked against her ass cheeks. The weight pounding into her has caused the desk to get a few creaks and cracks, pretty soon she thought she'd be crushed through the desk under his weight if he kept up this rough and dry raping.

Ronnie Anne nearly cried until she felt a loud smack on her bum, she looked back to see him now slapping her ass with each thrust. Each slap leaving a brighter handprint on her cheeks while her pussy was getting more and more stretched to the point she felt a few tares getting formed in her vagina, each drawing more blood. 'Why did a study for a liberal arts degree?'

After 30 minutes of hard doggy style the bastard finally came again, her eyes puffy and red from the crying and her ass was completely bright red from the spanking. Two whole loads had to be enough, she just wanted this to be over with. She internally begged, 'Please, go home.'

The man who was starting to sober up, didn't relinquish his smug and dirty grin. He pulled her off the desk before turning her around, never releasing her from his prison "Now it's your turn." he whispered in her ear before he sat himself on the desk, his big overweight body making the wooden desk creak but still able to stand, with Ronnie Anne now in a cowgirl position.

Ronnie Anne panted and looked up at her captor with a pleadingly sad expression, "Please just leave, you've had your fun. Just give me that money and leave!" she begged.

The man just smirked and told her, "After you get to riding." she weakly raised her good arm but he held it down roughly, "If you need any more motivation, check this out." he held up a little check. And she nearly got a heart attack.

"$189,000!"

"Yep, all my kids' college funds. Like they'll ever need it. And it's all yours. Your choice." he set the check down. "Either the money, or your freedom? And I know you're in desperate need for greens, so?"

She gulped. He was right, she had nothing left. Her boss pays her babkas, and she has to live in a tiny room in the building she works at. Everything in her life had been gone from that day she injured her leg, she was bow out of luck, love, money, and now dignity.

She sighed before she slowly started to raise her hips, then sadly dropped them on his dick. She had officially hit Rock Bottom.

_**After I gave him his fun, he gave me the money. But what broke me the most was that I didn't stop, I snapped out of it after I had my 4th release. He ended up giving me a bonus of 23,000 dollars, and I never saw him again thankfully. Though I had to get tested for anything he might have given me. Luckily the prostitutes always keep a bottle of morning after pills in times of condom shortage and forgetting to take birth control. **_

_**But the damage had been done, the combination of seed and blood on the Boss's new carpet left a serious stain. He felt horrible for what happened to me, and decided not to punish me. He had his people find the bastard that raped me, and now he's in maximum security prison. He even gave me a huge pay raise. I ended up using that bastard's money to buy me a new pair of clothes. **_

_**Months after that I ran into Sid. When she heard my story she was devastated, she consoled me during that dark time. **__**She took me into this apartment she rented, said I can stay with her until I can get back on my feet. That was five years ago, not much had changed since then. I still worked at that club, I've been promoted to pole dancer which gave me a little more money and tips from people like him. Every time I smiled for the customers, that nightmare would play in my mind until in was over. **_

_**(end)**_

"... and now you're all caught up." she wept into her hands. "I just don't know what to do anymore."

Lincoln sat there frozen, his heart broke during that story. "Why didn't you ever tell me?" he worriedly questioned.

Ronnie Anne sniffled up a little snot that hung from her nose, "I've wanted to for so long, but every time I saw you were so happy with either your sisters, your friends, even that Stella girl. I just didn't have the heart to ruin that with my problems. I didn't want you to think I was a loser slut that has to dance for horny men for money." she then felt a pair of arms around her.

She looked up and saw Lincoln staring at her with half-lidded eyes, "Ronnie Anne, I'd never think any less of you. If you had told me you were down on your luck, I would drop everything just to help you." he then lifted her chin up with a finger, she blushed when his forehead rested against hers. "Ronnie Anne I love you, I've always loved, and I always will love you. And I always help the people I love, that's a promise. You're not alone anymore."

She sniffled, "But what about Stella?"

"Forget her, all that matters. Is that we're finally here. Together." he grabbed her hand and interlocked their fingers. She gave him a wobbly smile before pressing her lips against his.

She then said, "You are so cheesy. But in a handsome way." just then they heard a knock. They quickly scrambled for clothing, Ronnie Anne ended up wearing her bathrobe as she answered the door. She saw no one there, until she saw a letter on the floor. She picked it up and tore it open, she then went nearly choked when she saw a fat was of hundred dollar bills. She then felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Lincoln.

"I'll explain later."


	6. Jig is Up

It's been two weeks since Ronnie Anne was given the best birthday present she can ever hope for, a life with the boy she had longed for so long yet can never have. Though not through the means she would have liked, but after all the awful and horrible things she has went through she didn't give a shit. She has Lincoln and that's all she cares about.

When she first heard of Stella, she seemed like a cool girl and might want to hang out with. But over the years, from what Lincoln said she has gotten more needy and clingy to an unhealthy level. Kind of liked that one girl from a fanfic she read, where she forces Lincoln into a marriage after they broke up.

Right now she and Lincoln were on the couch, watching TV, both of them were nude with Lincoln laying his head on Ronnie Anne's legs with the lady petting his hair as she scrolled through channels. "So, what did she say to get you to marry her anyway?" she asked, Lincoln sighing as he turned his head to the TV away from her.

"She said some things, that if I didn't comply with the marriage there'd be consequences. A lot of them involved you." he admitted.

"I figured." she dully said.

"Yeah she was pretty jealous at times during our video chats." he said nuzzling his cheek into her thighs, Ronnie Anne giggling at his actions. "She told me that you were having some tough times, but I didn't know how severe they really were. If I had known, I'd do everything I can to help you." he shifted till he was looking up at her, she can see his guiltiness in his eyes "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed someone the most. (sniff) I'm sorry I wasn't a good enough friend."

She gave him a little smile before she turned off the TV and sat the remote on the table, she then used that hand gently cup his cheek. "It's okay Lincoln, really. It wasn't your fault in the slightest, I was just dealt really crummy hands, but I got a few good aces along the way." she told him.

He sniffed and wiped a tear from his eyes, "You know I can't resist card puns."

She chuckled, "Yeah sure if I hadn't had that accident I'd be super rich and famous, skating at world competitions and playing at the X-Games while simultaneously getting a masters in culinary arts so I can eventually own my own skater themed Mexican restaurant after I retired from skateboarding at age 35 after winning my 18th world championship title." she then sighed, "But that dream wouldn't be complete, it just wouldn't be the dream I always wanted without you by my side."

"But why?" Lincoln questioned as he sat up, he then felt Ronnie Anne place a hand on his knee.

"Lincoln, in some way I'm kind of glad about my past." Lincoln raised an eyebrow, "When I was a kid, I wasn't always the friendliest girl around. You of all people know that."

"Don't I?"

"I thought I was entitled to everything I wanted if I look and act tough, even after you came along and turned my world all over the place I was as prideful as a Saiyan prince. I think that accident really humbled me, and not having my friends around me for years gave a better appreciation for them." she then pulled herself on top of his lap, with her arms around his neck and her breasts lightly pressed against his chest. Lincoln was surprised at the action and blushed profusely at the pair of lips pressing down on his flaccid member.

"Ronnie Anne?"

"Even though I didn't go pro, you still kept in touch with me. There's no guarantee the same can be said if I did." she leaned her head in till their foreheads were touching, she gave him a sultry smile which he returned with a bashful yet happy one. "I don't care about my past, what matters to me is my present. The present that I share with you, that's all that matters to me." he chuckled with a blush, but returned her frisky grin with one of his own.

"Well, how's about we... make up for lost time." he suggested laying back against the couch.

"After we figure out what to do with all the money Stella sent." she said pointing to the many briefcases of hundred dollar bills and gold bars, Lincoln drooped at the delay, "Then we can really make up for lost time." she whispered in his ear and gave it a light kiss before getting off him. Lincoln whimpering as he felt his dick hardening from her breath and her pussy being so close to it without penetration, she always did give him blue balls at the worse times even when they dated other people. Their relationship was so complicated, hopefully this time its more simple.

(meanwhile)

"Okay Lincoln, I'm off to get some things for the week. You sure you can handle unloading everything by yourself?" Stella asked as she got into the car she rented.

"Don't worry honey, I've got everything under control." 'Lincoln' or Sid in disguise said as she waved to her wife as she rode off down the road, leaving Sid at a fairly sized mansion atop a cliff side far from the city. Sid spent the next 3 hours carrying box after box into the mansion, she then searched through all of them in attempt to find some dirt Stella must have had on Lincoln.

But everything she saw was just regular house stuff, so she put all the empty boxes in the recycling bin before she dragged herself to the new master bedroom and plopped on the now quadruple wide bed. She wiped the sweat off her forehead with her wig before tossing it away and stripping off her disguise till she was stark naked on the bed, "It's so hot outside, I nearly melted with all this stuff on." she panted as her perky breasts rose and fall with each breath she took. "I know Stella's got something, I just can't seem to find out what it is?" she then pulled herself up and started collecting the clothes scattered on the ground.

After tossing them in the hamper she decided to take a little shower to rinse all the sweat off.

(a few minutes later)

Stella had just returned, setting the bags on the island in a big fancy looking kitchen before looking around the mansion. "Jinkies! Lincoln went the extra mile and set everything up, I guess he's finally accepted his fate. Plus I've already held up my end of the bargain, poor little Ronnie Anne will be fine."

She then heard the sound of running water coming from upstairs, it clicked that her hubby was washing off after all the hard work he did. She felt he should get a little reward, with a frisky smile she went towards the stairs. Following sounds and steam, leaving a trail of clothes as she made her journey till her and Lincoln's bedroom. She gently opened the door to the master bedroom, careful not to make a creaking sound before gently tiptoeing across the carpeted floors to the bathroom.

She noticed the bathroom door was left ajar before she carefully opened the door, getting a nice long look at the shower, which had sliding glass doors where were all fogged up making it impossible to see through them. Other than the heavy cloud of steaming coming from it, she can hear a light humming. Stella rubbed her hands together as dirty thoughts entered her mind before she put a hand on the metal handle, slowly sliding it opened and entering as silent as a ninja before she reached into the steam cloud blindly.

_"FRENCH BREAD PIZZA THAT's ROUGH!" _

(record scratch)

What the? That wasn't Lincoln's voice. That was too high pitched for Lincoln's scream, even when he was 11 and he went though that haunted house attraction. Stella gripped her hands, and they felt something oddly soft. Stella's expression turned from sultry to suspicious real quick, something was seriously off here.

Her questions were answered as the steam cleared up, and what she saw made her eyes widen to the size of dinner plates. Turns out that she was gripping a very stacked boobs, tips of the nipples poking against her palms. But more importantly, the one that these boobs belonged too.

Wasn't her husband.

She turned her head to the sink, were atop a fresh pair of clothes rested a pair of female bindings and a wig that was perfectly identical to her husband. She looked back as the steam cleared up fully and she saw the face, the face she made out to be.

"...…. Sidney Alexandra Chang." she growled before she narrowed her eyes as steam puffed out of her ear canals.

Sid gulped, realizing the jug was up. "Hey honey," she let out in a weak Lincoln voice interpretation "Did you get the shopping done?"

"Where's. My! HUSBAND?!" she demanded through grinded teeth as her hands gripped the intruder's breasts harder, with her finger nails digging into Sid's skin. Who winced at the pressure to her boobs, she gave one last look to the readers before sighing.

"Wish me luck."

**To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

Things have been going much more smoothly for Lincoln and Ronnie Anne, all the money they got from Stella had helped. Especially since it got them their new home, along with a new wardrobe for Lincoln. Their new life was about to start, just as soon as Ronnie Anne cleared out her old space at the club. All she had to grab was a few cans that held the amount of tips and paychecks she's garnered since working there, Lincoln inspected one of the checks.

"Wow, that's not a whole lot. From your story I kind of expected more." Lincoln commented.

Ronnie Anne rolled her eyes, "Yeah, Mr. Facilliar says that free rent and food is payment enough for me. But a few of the girls pulled some tricks so that I can get some mullah, most of the money the girls make come from the customers during happy hours. The rest just goes to the boss, it took a lot of convincing to get him to actually pay me in money. Which wasn't much, but still better than nothing."

"Wow, he's cheaper than that cartoon crab who steals money from his customers AND his employees, and that guy invokes a mandatory patronage policy." Lincoln replied.

Ronnie Anne shrugged, "Eh he's not that cheap, after my little (shiver) unfortunate experience (shiver) he started giving me more money so that I can get some new clothes. A janitor's salary doesn't get you very far, much less in a strip club." she said before dumping the last can in a briefcase she brought.

"Question, why didn't you call anyone from your family? I'm sure they would have loved to help you get back on your feet, Carlota could have given you a job at her store in town." Lincoln wondered.

Ronnie Anne sighed, "Well after the accident where I hurt my leg and lost my ability to skateboard, I may have said some things to my family that I am not particular proud of. And as all their lives went grand while my just went down the toilet, I started seeing them less and less until they changed numbers, email addresses, and blocked me from any social media." she explained, Lincoln petted her on the shoulder. Which she repaid with a warm smile, she then picked up a mucked up work suit, "Hey, my old janitor coveralls."

He got a good whiff of the suit and gagged, he pinched his nose "It smells like a septic tank exploded and was used during sex."

Ronnie Anne replied, "Yep, the former is why the last janitor quit while the latter was why the cleaner before that was fired. Those smells never left no matter how much washing detergent I put in, all that dumpster diving for food for two years makes this smell like a warm batch of abuella's quesadillas."

"Yeah my sister Lana has the intestines of a Billy goat and will eat literally anything, plus she has a strong nose that can handle noxious odors." Lincoln said, just then they heard a throat clearing.

Ronnie Anne stood up and looked to see Mr. Facilliar standing there. She took a deep breathe and walked up to him, "Hey, thanks for taking me in. And thanks for accepting my resignation."

"It's fine Ronalda, its for the best anyway. I just hope you find a place better than here." he told her. "I hate to see one of my girls go, but I love watching them leave and make a better life for themselves." he chuckled, he then pulled out something from his back pocket "Here, take this."

She saw that it was little check, she took it from his hand and inspected it. "50,000 dollars!" The other girls saw this and seethed, 'more than you pay us a year!'. "Are you sure it's okay with me leaving?"

"Don't worry, I've got a few people applying for the job. And I can get one of the girls to clean the shop before closing." Mr. F said.

"And you will start paying them more?"

The owner thought to himself before concluding, "Alright, that's a fair request." he was then caught in an embrace from Ronnie Anne, he just wordlessly patted her on the head as a small sincere smile crept onto his face. He then broke off the hug, "Okay now get out of here you crazy kids."

"Yeah let's leave, this place smells like alcohol and old seed." Lincoln gagged.

"Come on." Ronnie Anne said grabbing Lincoln's hand and guiding him out, "See yah Mr. Facilliar." her former boss nodded her off. "Oh and also hire more security! Wouldn't want another incident!"

As Ronnie Anne and Lincoln made it to the stage area, they were hounded by some of the former's now former co-workers.

"Good luck, girlfriend!"

"Thanks, Selma."

"Y'all have a nice life now."

"Thanks, Bessie."

"Like, don't be strangers."

"You got it Britt."

"We'll we see you again?"

"I promise Sue."

"If things don't work out with your boyfriend, can I have him?"

"Not a chance Marcy."

Lincoln cleared his throat, "Can we go now?"

Ronnie Anne shooed him off, "Wait by the door, just gotta give my goodbyes to the girls. They help me through the time I was working here." Lincoln shrugged and waited outside the door.

(with Sid)

The Asian girl was chucked out of the bathroom door, bare, bruised, and dripping wet as she was pulled out of the shower. She stood up as a very wet, naked, and furious Stella stepped out of the steam clouded bathroom. She grabbed Sid by the throat and held her up, "I'm gonna ask you one. Last! Time! WHERE'S LINCOLN!"

Sid spit out a little blood onto the floor, before glaring defiantly at Stella "You won't get a word out of me!" Sid then kicked Stella in the gut before pushing Stella into a dresser, which then fell on top of her. Sid took the chance to limp her way out of the house and into the halls, she dragged her right ankle which was a little bent up, across the carpet until she made it to the stairs.

She panted before she heard screaming until she turned around and was speared by an enraged Stella, sending both of them down the stair case. As they descended down the stairs Stella got hit with a elbow, headbutt, stomp, and in a very slow motion shot of getting Sid's ass slammed into her face. The scuffle ended with Sid carrying Stella in a fireman's carry, staggering into the living room before giving her a death valley driver through a glass table. Sid pulled herself up to her feet and saw Stella's discarded skirt, with her cell phone fallen out of her pocket in a purple life-proof phone case. She went over and picked up the phone before dragging herself to another room where she looked through the phone.

"Okay, whatever is going on must be here." she said before gasping at a few 'interesting' pics, "No way!"

"HEY!" she turned to see a furious Stella holding her neck, "Give me back my phone you bitch!" she demanded.

"What is going on in these pics?" Sid asked.

"I said GIVE IT BACK!" she screamed before she grabbed the phone in Sid's hands, the two then did a tug of war with the phone as they kept banging into walls and podiums knocking over some very expensive vases. Stella then took Sid down with an armdrag and kneed her in the face, knocking her silly and making her drop the phone. Stella then tucked it away before she grabbed Sid by the hair and started banging her head repeatedly into the wall until she then tossed her into the dining room.

Sid staggered before Stella came in after her, Sid then gave a punch to Stella's gut before getting her in a powerbomb position. But Stella then reversed into and gave Sid an alabama slam onto the table, though with not enough force to break it but still hurt Sid. Stella then crawled on top of Sid, her snatch rubbing against her opponent, before she then pressed her thumbs into Sid's throat. "Alright Chang! Answer the question. Or you die here!"

Sid gasped as the thumbs pressed into her windpipe, she weakly gripped the hands and pushed them off her so she can breath. "Safe, from you." she panted, "With the one who really loves him."

Stella growled before she roughly pushed the hands atop the down girl's head, "Ronnie Anne?" Sid gave her a little smirk, which gave her the girl's answer. "She put you up to this didn't she?"

"Nope, this was all me." Sid said, "Now that that's over, tell me what's going on with you." Stella just wordlessly pulled out her phone and dialed up a number, "Where did you get that?"

"Trust me you don't want to know. As for the first part." she darkly chuckled to herself, Sid then promptly gulped.

(later)

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were now enjoying dinner at a nice Chinese restaurant, with Lincoln sporting a purple polo shirt, khakis, brown shoes, and a fedora to hide his white hair. Ronnie Anne had dawned a new red blouse, skinny jeans, and purple flats. The two were looking to eat before heading to this nice small home in the country side several miles away from the city.

"You know this is the first time since I was a kid where I ate in a place that cooked the food in front of you." Lincoln pointed out.

"Let me guess, Luan tried to cook and entertain but it went horribly wrong and the place burned down?" Ronnie Anne guessed.

"Affirmative to the fire, but actually the twins got into a fight over the last shrimp piece and knocked an extra bottle of olive oil into the onion-cano. Since then we've been banned from every Chinese restaurant in the state." Lincoln told her.

"Dang." she then took notice of the other seats surrounding the table/grill. "So who do you think will sit here?"

Just as she asked that a woman sat at the table next to Ronnie Anne, "Finally, after the day I had I could use a-" she then looked to the woman in the chair next to her. "Ronnie Anne?"

Said woman faced the woman and went wide eyed.

"Carlota?"

Ronnie's eldest cousin who's long raven hair now reached her lower back was hanging free, had a blue business suit and skirt. Lincoln had thought her hips and legs have gotten more thick and muscular, which he turned away from before Ronnie Anne saw his face. She narrowed her eyes at him before turning to Carlota timidly, who gave her a stoic look.

"Ronalda."

**To be continued. **


	8. Chapter 8

Dinner was mighty awkward now, with Ronnie Anne's oldest cousin having suddenly appear during their date. The two Latina women didn't talk once to each other, not when a random couple sat in the remaining seats of the table grill. The silence continued while the chef was cooking and performing a little show while doing it, anytime Ronnie Anne tried to speak to Carlota, the older woman would just ignore her.

While they were eating Lincoln saw Ronnie Anne glumly eat her chicken teriyaki, he put his chopstick full of rice down before leaning into her ear "Ronnie Anne, don't you have something to say to your cousin, who you haven't seen in a while now?" Ronnie Anne gulped the piece of chicken she was chewing before turning to her lover with a nervous look.

After paying for her food, Carlota was about to get up after the other couple left and the chef went back to the ktichen. "Carlota?" she grunted before turning around to see Ronnie Anne nervously rubbing her arm, with the guy in the fedora following behind.

Carlota sighed aggravatedly, "What do you want now?"

Ronnie Anne just steeled herself before she started to pour her heart to her, luckily they were far enough from the nearest table and the sounds of knfies banging on a number of grills at once drowned them out. Only Lincoln can hear what they say now, "Look I'm really sorry about what happened before, just with my injury and losing everything I worked my ass off for. I shouldn't have taken it out on you or my family, I didn't mean any of those things and I regret ever saying them." she sighed and looked away. Carlota's glare soften a little at the solemn look on her cousin's face.

"After our falling out, my life hasn't been getting any better. I didn't have a home for years and I spent so much time sleeping on the streets roaming through dumpsters for my next meal. You ever had to wrestle a wheel of nearly expired cheese from a racoon? Believe me its much harder than it sounds."

Carlota winced, "Dang."

"It wasn't until I stumbled upon a strip club till I can get food and shelter, I was on my last morsels and I had no other option. The boss let me stay in the back and gave me free food, rent, and a job. The pay wasn't the greatest, but at least it was something. Then after a horrible run-in with who looked like a real-life Peter Griffin, I was on the verge of giving up on life." at this point Ronnie Anne had tears in her eyes, Carlota sniffled before she pulled her cousin in for a hug. Ronnie Anne then cried into her shoulder, Carlota patted her on the back.

"Oh, Ronnie. I'm so sorry you went through all that, I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you." she apologized.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I brought everything on myself, because I tossed everything in my life away to skateboard for money." Ronnie Anne sniffled before she pulled her head away and they released the embrace. "But now I want to make things better, really make myself a better life. And... I think I could use a little help."

Carlota placed a hand on her cousin's shoulder, "Hey, it's okay. You can work at my shop in town till you can get back on your feet, and I'll help you out every step of the way."

Ronnie Anne just hugged her cousin again with a smile, "Thank you." Lincoln wiped a tear from his eyes at the scene of family reconciliation. He then saw Carlota stare at him.

"You take good care of her, right Lincoln?" Ronnie Anne released herself when she heard her asked that.

He went wide eyed, Ronne Anne exclaimed "How did you know?"

"Oh I didn't until just now." Lincoln and Ronnie Anne cursed themselves, they walked right into that. "Besides, I knew Ronnie Anne was the perfect girl for you. I never trusted that Stella girl anyway." the two just shrugged at that.

"Well if you want, would you mind letting us stay at your place for tonight?" Ronnie Anne asked, "And maybe help us move out stuff into this house we've been looking into outside the city?"

Carlota just nodded, "Absolutely."

"And could you make a call the others as well, I would like to apologize to them about the awful things I've said as well." she requested.

"Of course."

Lincoln just beamed, "I'm glad everything is okay."

"Excuse me miss." the three then turned around to see a forty year old waiter, "I'm sorry but your card has been declined."

"What?" Carlota wondered as she grabbed the card, "Why would it be declined?" *ring, ring* "Hold on." Carlota then pulled out her phone, "Carlota Casagrande's office, Carlota speaking."

_"Why hello, Lota." _

"Stella?"

"Stella!" Lincoln and Ronnie Anne exclaimed.

_"I'm just calling to tell you, that I cancelled all your credit cards. Also you're fired." _

"Fired?!" Carlota asked fearfully, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne winced at that. "What do you mean fired?"

_"Um, how else can I say it? You're being let go, your department's being downsized, you're part of an outplacement, we're going in a different direction, we're not picking up your options, take your pick." _

"But! But! But!"

_"No buts! Except your gigantic one cleaning up your office by tomorrow." _

Carlota was on the verge of crying before her phone was snatched, "What do you think you're doing Stella?" Ronnie Anne demanded into the phone.

_"Ah, Ronalda Santiago. How are things? Did you have a nice birthday? I'm sure it was fun." _

"Answer the question." Ronnie Anne stressed.

_"Oh did your cousin forget to mention, I bought her company a couple years back and I own her ass and her dream. Well, that is until a little friend of yours impersonated my husband." _

"Sid? What did you do to her?" she exclaimed.

_"That's not what you should be concerned about. I know you have Lincoln, put him on the phone." _

Ronnie Anne grumbled before she handed the phone to Lincoln, who exclaimed "Stella what is wrong with you? You were never like this before."

_"Either you come to the Philippines and fulfil your destiny, or I will destroy everyone you love and cherish." _

Ronnie Anne snatched the phone away from Lincoln, "Do your worse, you bitch." she threatened.

_"Oh I will. And by the way, I just fired your other cousins and now their penniless as well." _

"What?"

_"And that's just the beginning." _

Stella then hung up, Ronnie Anne grumbled as she handed Carlota back her phone. She turned to Lincoln, "What did you see in her?"

"Hey, she turned me and my friends down in fifth grade. Then in our junior year she surprised me with a date, at first I was stoked that six years of hard work paid off. But it may have paid off too well, she then started getting all clingy and dark and stuff." he explained. "She wasn't exactly happy when I visited you and we went to that water park with your family."

"You told her about that." she said before giving the waiter a stack of dollars, she then told the waiter "Keep the change."

"No, but remember when we got back to the hotel room. You and I were alone and we fell on the bed."

Ronnie Anne then went red, "Oh, but it was just an accidental kiss. Nothing more happened."

"Not to her it didn't, somehow she got an incriminating photo of us and if my sisters saw it then they would totally kill me." he explained.

Ronnie Anne went wide eyed, "Wait so she blackmailed you?" Carlota suddenly broke out into a sweat, which the two noticed "Carlota?" Ronnie Anne questioned, "You have something to say?".

"Uuuuuuum." she gulped "I'll tell you later." she pushed the two out of the restaurant.

**To be continued.**


	9. Chapter 9

Carlota had sat Lincoln and Ronnie Anne on a nice leather couch in her fancy penthouse, "So, remember when I had something to tell you guys later?" she asked.

"You mean 10 minutes ago? Then yes." Ronnie Anne replied.

Carlota then took a deep breath before explaining to her cousin, "Okay look, you see... the thing is..."

(later)

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Lincoln and Ronnie Anne exclaimed the sweating and shameful Casagrande. "So it was you who took that photo?" Ronnie Anne stressed.

"I know it wasn't great, but you two seemed so happy together I just couldn't help but get a reminder. Even if it wasn't intentionally, you guys didn't immediately separate if you think about it. You two still had strong feelings for each other at that point." Carlota tried to explain.

"Stella didn't need to know that!" Lincoln stressed. "Why would you even give it to her anyway?"

"Because you weren't the only one she's had under her control." Lincoln and Ronnie Anne raised an eyebrow at her answer. Carlota turned away embarrassedly while holding her arm, "Stella is... mostly the reason why I have my empire anyway."

"What do you mean?" Ronnie Anne wondered.

Carlota sighed, "You see, a while ago my company was out bought by a rival brand. I tried to get things under control, but nothing I did worked. After that I went into self-exile for a time, until I ran into Stella. And she gave me an offer I couldn't refuse."

_"I'll buy your company back for you, I have enough equity to spare." Stella offered to a cold and shivering Carlota. "That is, if I can acquire compensation for my services." _

_Carlota shaking as she looked up, "What do you want from me?" _

_"I have an idea." she snickered. _

"And that idea was that picture I had taken of you guys." Carlota elaborated, "She said if I gave it over to her, she would buy me back my company and help me expand it. What she told you guys wasn't exactly the whole truth, I may have been CEO, but she was the biggest shareholder and owned a good portion of my dream." she sighed "But now I've lost it all again."

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne drooped their heads in guilt, "I'm sorry about that." Lincoln said.

"No need to apologize, I shouldn't have trusted her anyway." Carlota waved off his apology.

"Did she involve the others too?" Ronnie Anne asked.

Carlota excused herself before she left he two on the couch and went upstairs, she came back a few minutes later and handed them a piece of paper. The two looked it over, "That's a list of all the names she's blackmailed, everyone she manipulated into submitted to her wishes. To make sure she marries Lincoln with no problems."

"She's blackmailed everyone in my family? Even Bobby?" Ronnie Anne stressed seeing her cousins' and brother's names on the list.

"Clyde, Rusty, Liam, Zach. What could she have on them?" Lincoln wondered seeing a few of his friends on the list, among others.

Carlota shrugged, "Beats me. I gotta call the fam, see how they're doing after Stella was done with them."

(meanwhile)

"Alright, Sid. We're leaving in a few." Stella said as she opened up a basement door and headed downstairs "If you behave, I'll might let you go-" as soon as she reached the bottom, she saw a tabletop with the straps broken off, small clamps and two vibrators still buzzing in a large pool of fluids. She growled before she took the cane she was carrying and snapped across her knee.

Outside, we see a jelly-legged, bruised, and naked Sid crawling away from the mansion in the middle of the night. "Gotta….. warn... Ronnie..." she panted as she pushed herself up to her feet, her legs wobbly from the punishment she received from Stella. Sid then limped her way to the nearest city, possibly for help... or some clothes.

Back to Stella, she was seething as she picked up a walkie talkie "This is New Girl to Urkel, come in Urkel."

_"(Static)" _

"I know you're there Urkel, so pick up or I'll telling your wife about 'you-know-what'!" she threatened.

_"(Gulp) C-c-c-c-c-copy that new Girl. Can't you just call me by my real name?" _

"Do I have to remind you of who's in charge here, or do I have to hunt you down and put you over me knee?"

_"GAH! No spanking! I still have the handprint from the last one!" _

"Good, now listen here Urkel. I have a Code: 69."

_"(hehehe) Are you sure about that? I mean I saw Lincoln there with you at the alter." _

"What's my policy of questions?"

_"None asked or suffer the consequences."_

"Good, now contact Farmboy, Pizza Face, and Shorty. Or else."

**To be continued.**

**Sorry this is short.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**11**__**th Grade**_

-Lunchtime-

Stella came into the high school cafeteria, and headed towards the same table she'd sit with her friends at. It took a couple years of trial and error, and some occasional drooling till she can finally hang out with the boys she met halfway through 5th grade without them acting like weirdos. She was a half-Filipino girl with long dark hair, bronze skin, a white shirt with a red floral rem, black skirt, tights, and black crocs. She spotted the familiar white hair of one of those friends Lincoln Loud, who wore a light orange jacket over a white undershirt, jeans, and white sneakers.

At first Stella didn't think much of Lincoln, other than he looked like a nice dude to hang with, much like his other friends. But back then she didn't see them as possible mates, no way Jose! Although if she were honest, out of the five of them, Lincoln was the cutest. And overtime, her perspective of him had taken a drastic turn. Stella couldn't put her finger on it, but Lincoln just seemed to get hotter each year. With a semi-tall and lean frame with some noticeable muscle and perfectly kept white hair, along with the mindset of a gentleman that looks to brighten people's day. She couldn't help but feel, enamored.

She took a deep breath before heading over to him, Lincoln perked up and waved at her "Hey Stella."

She timidly waved back, which went unnoticed by Lincoln "Hi, Lincoln. Where are the others?" she asked as she looked around before sitting next to Lincoln and setting her lunch box down next to his.

"Clyde's having lunch with Haiku under the bleachers, Liam's at home with swineflu, Zach's visiting his great-grandpa in a mental institution, and Rusty got detention for harassing a girl." Lincoln listed off.

"Again?" Stella exasperated, "When will he learn?" she shook her head in disappointment.

"He's been desperate for a girlfriend after Polly caught him cheating with a cheerleader." Lincoln explained to her.

"Sandra or Melody?" Stella wondered.

"Worse...… Gena."

Stella shivered, "Man, her again. I swear she's fucked almost every boy in the school, I thought you guys were stronger than that."

"She's tried, but we each have brains of our own. Unfortunately Rusty was always the weak one in our group, and on he and Polly's anniversary at that."

"You think he misses Polly?"

"Duh! She's the only one that isn't offended or weirded out by his comments, too bad cause they seemed to like each other at that Sadie Hawkins dance." Lincoln recalled, he then asked "Have I ever told you about that dance before you came to our elementary school-'

"-where your sisters got you four dates without telling you or each other and you had to make them happy while avoiding Ronnie Anne who turned out to be wanting to ask you to the arcade?" Stella asked stoically.

Lincoln looked confused, "Have I already told you that story?"

"Any story involving your sisters, word spreads through this town." she explained.

"Yeah we are pretty infamous." he said as he rubbed the back of his neck as he pulled out a BLT his dad made.

Stella then took a silent breath as she pulled out a tiny bag of carrot sticks, "So Lincoln, any plans for this Friday?"

"Other than make sure my house doesn't explode, I'm totally free. The guys are busy that day."

"Good, see you at your dad's restaurant at 8." she quickly said before fleeing.

"WHAT!" Lincoln yelped as he dropped his sandwich on his pants, he looked down "Aw man, I just got these jeans." he got up and went to get a few napkins.

Meanwhile Stella was silently squealing in joy as she exited the cafeteria, "Yes! Got him." she then went suspicious, "But wait, Haiku doesn't have the same lunch period as us. What are you up to Clyde?" she asked to herself before going to investigate, popping in a carrot stick on her way.

(later)

Stella made it to the football field, where she heard the faintest of noises, coming from the 'Away' side bleachers. She brought her phone and switched to camera before heading over there, and what she found shocked her to no end.

Clyde, who had grown just as lanky as he was as a child with only the faintest of stubble and still had his prescription glasses, with what looked like Lincoln's eldest sister Lori when she was still a teen. The two seemed to be doing coitus in doggy-style, neither noticing till Stella took a picture. The flash was bright enough to pull Clyde out of his trance, who turned and screamed in panic as his load bursted into 'Lori's cooch.

Clyde with trembling hands pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "Um, heeeeeeey Stella?"

Stella glared at the physical representation of Steve Urkel, "WHAT TEH HELL IS THIS!?"

Clyde pushed the glazed over Lori off and waved defensively at the angry girl, "I swear it's not what it looks like! It's not even Lori!"

"I know that! But why?" she questioned as she put her phone away. "I thought Lincoln said you were over your little obsession with his oldest sister!"

Clyde gulped fearfully as he put his black jeans on, "Well, lets just say I still have some attraction for her."

"What even is that anyway?" she asked while pointing to Lori.

"Well, you see there was this patch of her hair that I never threw out from when I was a kid, and you know his sister Lisa?" he timidly asked. She growled as a sign of 'Get to the point, or else!' "She had this cellular duplicator that can recreate people form their DNA, so I snuck and used it to make a little clone of Lori to use for my whim since I can never have the real thing."

The look on Stella's face read pure disgust, Clyde then said, "In hindsight that was pretty sad."

"Very sad, and illegal."

"I know. But please don't tell anyone!" he begged as he got on his knees, "If Lincoln finds out about this he'll totally kill me, and if Lori finds out she'll definitely kill me. Or worse, Haiku finds out and puts a terrible curse on me."

Stella looked on as the dark skinned boy cried and begged for his life, she looked up as a dark smile spread across her face. "I may have a solution, I won't tell anyone-"

"OH THANK YOU!" Clyde cheered as he hugged her, "I KNEW YOU WERE A SAINT!"

"Hold up." she pushed him off, "Let me finish. I won't tell anyone IF!"

"Oh man, why is there always and 'if'?" he complained.

"If, you do exactly what I say, when I say it, and how I say it." he gulped at her words, "First off, help me take this clone to my car. We are getting you cured of this unhealthy obsession with your best friend's sister." she ordered before she and Clyde picked up the naked Lori clone, who kept moaning Clyde's name. Normally Clyde wanting nothing more to hear his name from Lori's mouth, but now it just felt sick and wrong.

(Timeskip)

Stella waited outside Lynn's Table, which still has that home-like feel to it, in a nice black dress with 2in heels. Her foot tapping impatiently as she looked at her watch, "8:15, he's late!" she then heard grunting before she turned around and saw her date in a tuxedo with his hair gelled down. "Where were you?" she exclaimed.

"You try explaining being invited to dinner out with a girl to my sisters!" he snapped as he approached her with some stiff movements. "When found out I was meeting you for dinner, they dolled me up like a poodle for a dog show. My sister Leni made this suit, which is a little tight in the crotch area and riding up something fierce."

"Yeah, yeah. Come on." Stella pushed Lincoln inside the diner, when they approached the stand. Lincoln immediately recognized the host.

_"Ah Lincoln and Stella, right this way." _he can clearly tell that was Clyde with a fake mustache and a horrible accent. The poorly disguised Clyde escorted the two to their table in the far corner away from everyone else, which had a little candle and floral centerpiece in the middle of it. He handed them their menus, _"Please browse through whatever seems good and the waiter will be out in a minute." _

"So Linky, since this is your dad's, what do you suggest we have?" Stella asked with a flirtatious look.

Lincoln decided to ignore the intrusion of his best friend on his...… get together, he also noticed the place was totally empty besides them. He shrugged while looking at the menu and said "Well personally I go with the Lynn-sagnia and a Lucaeser salad for appetizer, but it's totally up to you."

"Cool, and I'll go with the meatloaf." she said before setting her menu down, Lincoln followed suit. "So when did your dad get into the restaurant buizz?"

"Well my dad use to be a software engineer for the high payments, raising 11 kids can be pretty expensive. But his passion was always in culinary arts, he actually got his first restaurant when i was a kid. He asked us to help with publicity after he misspelled 'Grand Opening'." he explained. "He wrote 'Gland Opening'." he chuckled.

Stella let out a small laugh, "Wow he must be a horrible speller!"

"He still thinks 'menu' is spelled with a Y."

_"Greetings partners!" _Lincoln heard a southern accent he knew well enough as saw the waiter was one of his friends Liam, who had a rather large afro and lumberjack beard. _"What can I get for you young lovers tonight?" _Lincoln raised an eyebrow at the rather spotty attempt at concealing his voice.

"Uh, I'll take my usual." Lincoln told him.

"Meatloaf for me, and two sparkling waters." Stella ordered as she and Lincoln handed the 'waiter' their menus. Liam ran back to the kitchen, where he saw the chefs, Rusty and Zach.

"GUYS!" Liam said in his normal accent, "What's Lincoln usual?"

"How should I know?!" Rusty exclaimed as he peeled potatoes, he then winced and held his finger. "GAH! My finger!"

Zach looked up while expertly chopping veggies, "Why are we here again?"

Clyde had just entered in when he asked that, "Because if this date doesn't go well, Stella will put all our most embarrassing secrets on the internet." he answered.

"Yeah man, like how I got my swineflu that kept me home all week." Liam said.

"BTW how did you get that anyway?" Clyde asked the second best friend of Lincoln.

"Trust me, you do not want to know." Liam told him with a little shudder. "Let's just say it involves left over truffle pie and Virginia."

"What does that mean?" Rusty asked.

"Just." Liam took a deep breath as he filled two glasses with sparkling water, "You really don't want to know." he said to the faint-prone pimpled redhead, though Rusty has less zits then he did as a kid.

"Well at least I don't have any embarrassing secrets." Rusty bragged to himself.

"Maybe not, but you still owe her for getting Polly to give you another chance. And for helping you with your issues." Zach reminded him, Rusty slumped his shoulders in response.

"I know."

Meanwhile, Lincoln and Stella were still sitting at their reserved table. "So tell me more about the story of this place." Stella ordered.

"Well, my sisters and I each had our own ideas for promotions. I wanted to go with a commercial, Clyde's dad has connections to the TV station. But we all couldn't agree and we wounded up doing all of our ideas without telling the others, we nearly ruined Dad's dream. Luckily we kept our promise of great food at a low price, and the interview from Kathrine Mulligan helped boost our image." he told her the short story.

Stella awed in astonishment, "Wow, that was quite an event. That would be perfect to tell our kids about."

Lincoln went wide-eyed, "What kids?" he questioned.

"You know, Sulley, Landon, Sibreena, Lincoln Jr, Stella Jr, Toby Won Konobi, Princess-" Lincoln interrupted Stella's listing of kid names.

"Don't you think you're getting a tiny bit ahead of yourself, we're only on our first date and when me and my friends tried to pursue you, you weren't interested." Lincoln said with a hint of confusion.

"Oh that was a long time ago, I was an 11 year old kid who just moved." Stella waved off, "Plus you and your friends were so weird and hilarious, that be a story to tell at our wedding."

"Wedding!" he winced, "Then why don't we just hire a DJ and a 8 layered cake at that!" he sarcastically suggested.

"HEY!" Stella pounded her fist on the table, thankfully she had reserved the place for a private party. "We are having a live band."

Lincoln shook his head, "You know what, I think its time I take you home. And reality." he pushed himself up, but was pushed back down forcefully. He looked up to see Stella had just magically appeared behind him, he looked frantically to the seat across from him and her.

"Yeah, no. We haven't even got our drinks yet." she grinded her teeth as a very timid Liam sat the glasses on the table.

"He-he-here are your drinks." Liam told them before rushing back to the kitchen.

Lincoln looked up, only to find Stella gone and back in her seat sipping her bubbly water. "I paid good money to have the whole place to us, and I intend on getting my money's worth."

"Okay this is ridiculous, first off why are Clyde and Liam posing as the host and waiter? They don't even work here." Lincoln questioned.

Stella just kept her grin as she set the glass down, "You know you should really be more concerned for your date, and not your little lapdogs."

Lincoln gave her a burning glare for that comment, "Stella what has gotten into you? You were never like this growing up."

Stella just turned away from him in her seat, "Lincoln, can I ask you question?"

He rolled his eyes, knowing she won't respond "What?"

"How many girls have you dated?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow at the question he was asked, "Before me, you ever had someone that you really cared about and that you'd do anything for?"

"Uh that's 2 questions." he commented.

"Answer!" she snapped, Lincoln winced slightly.

He replied, "None. I've had crushes like boys do, but they didn't end well."

"All of them?" she questioned.

"3." he counted, she growled for him to be serious "But I guess the most progressive relationship with a girl I had could be this girl, Ronnie Anne." the others were listening in from kitchen.

"Is this part of the plan?" Liam asked.

Clyde went through the comically large planning sheet Stella gave them, "Not that I know of."

"We only had like 3 dates and kissed twice, one of them because of my sisters' advice and the other to get our siblings back together. After she moved to be close to her family, I kind of gave up on pursuing anything further than the friendship we share." he explained. When he looked up, he saw Stella's expression falter a little. She then reached into her purse and pulled something out.

"Then perhaps, you would want to explain this?" she placed her hand on the table and slid something underneath it to him. When she moved her hand it was revealed to be a small photograph with the back facing upwards. Confused by this he lifted up the picture and looked into it, and was petrified with shock and fear.

What he saw was him and Ronnie Anne, the summer before their junior year started, in a hotel room near a water park close to Great Lakes. With him on top of her, both of them naked, and their lips touching. Both were wide-eyed as is Lincoln when he sees the photo, he quickly tears it up and eats the pieces before gulping down his sparkly water. He then tired to casually lay back in the chair like nothing happen, "Explain what?"

"I've got copies on my phone." she told him as she pulled it out, before he quickly snatches it. He muttered, 'delete, delete, delete~' before tossing it on the table. "And on the cloud."

"Snaperdoodle doo!" he quietly cursed, "No one knows how to delete from the cloud." he shook his head and faced her, "Look that was just a freak accident, I fell on her. Nothing happened after that!" he pleaded. She narrowed her eyes before she grabbed her phone and scrolled through it, till she showed him a video. When it was over he looked paler than his sister Lucy, "Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh."

"You know, if your sisters or Bobby see this-" Stella was interrupted when Lincoln banged his head on the table with his hands in a pleading manner.

"NO!" he screamed, "Don't show them! Bobby will kill me, unless my sisters do it first!" he begged.

She questioned, "Did you wear protection?"

"No, but luckily it was her safe day. Look it meant nothing!" she puffed out a bit of smoke from her nostrils like a bull seeing red, "When and how did you get these?!"

"If I told you, I'd have to wipe your memories again." she told him.

"Look I'll do anything if you don't sho- wait again?" he questioned but one glare crushed that suspicion, "Just please, what do you want from me?" he gave up, she smiled in defeat and moved her chair till she was right next to him. Her smile looked sultry and evil at the same time, she placed a hand on his knee with an evil caress like a spy move villain with their cat.

"I've got a few ideas that you're gonna love, or else!" she threatened, making him gulp. Clyde and the Red Head Trio gulped as well, knowing they're far from out of the woods with her on the prowl.

(in the present)

In the back alley in a Filipino city, Sid crawled behind a dumpster with a first-aid kit she had stolen. She sterilized her wounds before carefully wrapping bandages on them, she also put on an extra large shirt she had also stolen. It wasn't much, but it at least covered her naked body, even though it hung a little off her shoulders like her old blue shirt.

She heard footsteps approaching before she climbed into the dumpster just as they turned the corner.

_"Are you sure she went this way?" _

_"Let's just hurry up and find her, or else the boss will bring out the whip again!" _

_"Just shut up and keep looking!" _

(To be continued)


	11. Chapter 11

In the alley Sid ran into, we see three figures follow after her. When they rounded a corner they only found a lone dumpster in a dead end, they each had trench coats with their collars up and fedoras. The shortest of them asked, "Are you sure she went this way?"

The tallest of them exclaimed, "Let's just hurry up and find her, or else the boss will bring out the whip again." he whined as he rubbed the small of his back.

The last one spoke, "Just shut up and keep looking."

The three figures searched around, finding nothing till the tall on came to the dumpster. Only to find nothing, he sighed before turning around "Nothing guys. Maybe we shou- brrrrrrmmm" his voice was muffled by a pair of arms pulling him into the dumpster, the short one noticed and grabbed onto his buddy's leg.

"OH GOD! Hang on!" shorty exclaimed before he successfully freed him, the two didn't have time to breathe before they were tackled by a trash covered and rabid Sid. The last one came at her before she grabbed him by the collar and banged his head against the wall. She followed it up by giving him a superkick to the face, sending the thug down to the ground.

The other two got up as Sid turned around. The tall thug pulled out a knife and said, "Listen ma'am, just come with us and no one has to get hurt." he was then hit with a flying knee from Sid. Sid then got caught by the short one's arms around her waist, but she maneuvered out of it and wrapped her own arms around him and nailed a german suplex to the ground.

She faced the final thug who immediately kneeled down and begged for mercy, "NO PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" he cried in a fetal position.

Sid snickered, "Knew those cage fighting lessons would pay off, now let's see who you really are." she then grabbed the thug's fedora and pulled it off revealing the scared slightly pimply faced grown man. She blinked in confusion, "Wait, you're one of Lincoln's friends. Randy?"

He gulped while still keening, "I-I-I-I-I-I-I-it's...…. Ru-ru-Rusty."

"Rusty?" Sid wondered before facing the other two, who were groaning as they sat up. She pulled the hats off revealing, "Liam? Zack?"

The short glasses wearing red head groaned, "Ow!"

"Why are you guys chasing?" Sid questioned.

"We were just following orders from Stella." Liam explained, "She said if we don't cater to her needs, she'll be on us like ugly on an ape. We were to make sure no foulness brews before her and Lincoln's wedding."

"And thanks to you" Zach pointed "She'll reveal all our most embarrassing secrets to the world."

"Unless we apprehend you and bring you in for punishment." Rusty nervously finished.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sid asked.

Liam then told her, "Look we don't know why she's doing all this or how she got like this, all we know is that she's as evil as my cousin Mandy. And she has Death as a personal servant. She got hold of a few secrets and threatened to post them on yonder internet for the world."

Sid raised an eyebrow "What secrets?"

"It's best if you don't know." Liam told her with a humiliated blush.

Sid's interest was peaked, "Is it something really embarrassing?" Liam just ignored, "Did you break a precious family heirloom? Are you afraid of cheesecake? Is it an embarrassing pop song attempt gone wrong?"

As Sid poked at Liam, Zach whispered to Rusty "Bring out the taser."

The pimply faced adult rummaged through his pockets, he freaked "Uh oh."

"You forgot it didn't you?" Zach deadpanned.

"Did you cheat on your girlfriend?" Sid questioned.

"Please drop it." Liam whined.

"So you did che-"

"IT WASN'T ON PURPOSE!" Liam yelled into her face.

"Huh?" Sid wondered as she stepped back.

"Look you know I own a farm right?" Liam questioned.

"Yes, Lincoln told me when he visited Ronnie Anne as a kid." Sid answered.

"Well, somehow my pig Virginia got into my leftover truffle pie the night I had to clean the pigpens. And all I can say is that my soul was utterly destroyed and took 8 months of therapy to get over." Liam lowly explained.

Sid's face went stoic before she cringed in disgusted horror, "Ewwwwwwww!"

"I know, I never felt so humiliated. Somehow Stella caught that horrible experience on camera, if she posts it online I'll be a freak for all eternity." Liam cried.

"I can't believe that happened to you." Sid patted him on the back.

Zach and Rusty blinked, "How did you know?"

Sid told them, "There's a petting zoo at the zoo I volunteer at, and we make sure to keep anything truffle related away from the pigs. What about you guys?"

Zach just looked away, "Belieber."

Sid winced at that, "Rust?"

Rusty looked away, "No secrets here, though lets just Stella is mostly the reason why..." he pulled off his glove to reveal a small gold ring around his ring finger. "One word from her and its back to the lonely café for me."

Sid looked at the three with pity, "Oh guys-" suddenly the red heads all seized up and collapsed, Sid noticed tranq darts in each of their necks. "What the?"

"SID!"

She turned around, "Adelaide?" she was then caught in a huge hug from her sister, who looked almost like her but with her hair in pig tails and in a black sweater, pants, and boots. She was also a few inches shorter than her sister.

Adelaide then said, "You're okay!" she then let her go and smacked her in the arm "How dare you fly out to the Philippines under identity fraud!"

"Adelaide, what are you doing here? And how did you know where to find me?" she asked as she rubbed where her sister smacked her.

"I'll explain later, let's go." The younger Chang grabbed her sister by the arm, "And get you into some real clothes." she then pulled her out of the alley, till Sid pulled back.

"Wait, we can't just leave them." she gestured to the unconscious red heads.

"Why, they tried to capture you and rape you so they can bring your broken body to Stella for her nefarious purposes!" Adelaide was then smacked on the head.

"You've got to stop watching those dumb spy movies. Besides they're too soft to do something that dirty." Sid argued.

Adelaide then took a look at the boys she shot down, "Yeah you're probably right."

(With Lincoln and Ronnie Anne)

The two were pacing around the living room of Carlota's pent house, "What do we do?" Lincoln asked.

"I don't know. Stella has our friends and family under her thumb, she has Sid kept hostage, and now my cousin lost her job. Am I missing anything?" Ronnie Anne retorted. Lincoln shook his head no, Ronnie Anne then sighed before she pushed Lincoln onto the couch and sat next to him, "Well, you're the 'Man with the Plan' right? Think of something?"

Lincoln responded sarcastically, "Yeah like I have plans for my lover's best friend to swap places with me during my wedding and they get captured by my ex-fiancé."

"Well we can't just sit here and do nothing!" Ronnie Anne exclaimed till she heard her phone go off, she read the contact name 'A. C.'. She raised an eyebrow before answering, "Hello?"

_"Ronnie Anne?" _

"Adelaide? What's going on?"

_"Listen I know everything that's going, don't ask, and not to worry. I got Sid, we're heading back to the states now." _

"You did, oh thank goodness. Later."

_"Wai-" _

Ronnie Anne then hung up, "Good news, Sid was just rescued."

Lincoln sighed in relief, "Well that's one problem taken care of. So what do we do till they get here?" he then looked to see Ronnie Anne with a frisky look on her face. He gulped before he was pounced on, unbeknownst to the figure rising from behind with a big kitchen knife. Until they got knocked out by Carlota and a frying pan.

The older Latina woman looked at the scene on the couch, "Isn't that just precious, like back at the waterpark." she said as the two were now pulling the other's clothes off. She just let the two have their fun before she dragged the body away.

(with Stella)

The woman just growled before tossing a remote at the screen, with the remote lodged into it as the screen froze on Ronnie Anne riding Lincoln. "They've left me no choice." she pulled out a communicator, "Hello, Player 1, yes. Initiate Plan: H!"


	12. Chapter 12

Ronnie Anne sighed in the afterglow of the horizontal tango with her lover Lincoln underneath her, "Man, I so needed that." she said through some pants.

Lincoln wiped a little sweat from his forehead, "Don't you think this is a little premature, I mean we still have Stella at large and who knows what she might do."

"Oh relax, she's like a million miles away. What can she possibly do to us?" she asked. She then looked to him, "Hey, remember when you visited us and we went to the waterpark?" she asked.

"Uh yeah, we lost our swimsuits and we snuck through the park to avoided being seen." he said. "I may have gotten a glimpse at a few things, sorry." he looked away.

She rolled her eyes before lifting his head up and hugged him close to her chest, "It's okay, I also got a good look at your dick back then." he blushed at her words, and how casually she's saying them. "But, do you remember what happened after that when we got to our hotel room?"

"Uh, we accidently kissed? That's been established." he raised an eyebrow.

She looked away with a blush, "No, a-a-a-a-after that." he then looked confused. "After our lips clashed, things went hazy. I tried to ignore that part of that story, since we've been dealing with different stuff at the time. But that was the first time we really, connected on the most emotional of ways." she said vividly.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

She pushed him off but didn't let go of him, "Lame-O, I know we agreed to forget that part but I'm kind of pouring my heart here."

"Forget what?" he shrugged.

_"Are you two decent, we have a visitor." _Carlota called for them, the two quickly separated and dressed themselves before heading towards the sound of the Casagrande's voice. They found her with the intruder from last chapter hogtied on her bed.

"Woah, how did we not hear him?" Ronnie Anne wondered.

"Who is he anyway?" Lincoln asked, Carlota wordlessly removed the mask. Revealing, … "Clyde?"

The exposed man sighed as it was revealed as Lincoln's best friend Clyde, "Hey, buddy?"

"Tell them what you told me." Carlota ordered.

Clyde gulped, "So, Stella sent me here to kill Ronnie Anne and bring her back Lincoln."

Lincoln went wide-eyed, "WHAT!? She agreed not to harm Ronnie Anne in anyway!"

"What?" Ronnie Anne questioned.

"Well after she found out that Sid took your place, she called it 'backsies'. And so she sent Liam, Zack, and Rusty to get Sid while I stay here and take care of her." Clyde explained and pointed to her in the last part. "I didn't want to be apart of any of this, but she pressured me into being her slave in her plans of marrying you." he told Lincoln

"How?" Lincoln wondered.

Clyde gulped before looking away, "Well, guess its better from me." he sighed before facing Lincoln's glare. "You remember when I had a teeny bit of a crush on your sister Lori?"

"Teeny bit, more like clinical obsession." Ronnie Anne retorted.

"I wouldn't go that far, but yeah it was more than a teeny bit." Lincoln said.

Clyde then looked down, "Well I may have lied about being over it in high school." Lincoln raised an eyebrow, "And I kindofaskedLisatomakemeasexcloneofLoritorelievemysexualfantasiesofherandI'MSORRY!" he cried in on breath. Lincoln just managed to comprehend what he said, giving off the most disgusted look he can make. Ronnie Anne and Carlota cringing from what they barely heard.

"Dude...…. " Lincoln let out.

"I know." Clyde exclaimed, "Stella made me burn it, and threatened to tell Haiku that I've been cheating on her with 'your sister'. Since then my fear of her has drastically diminished my love for Lori, so I guess she kind of helped me with that. But looking back, I guess I was being a little childish, and kind of weird."

Lincoln sighed, "Well I'm not happy about the sex clone of my sister, and I'm disappointed you lied to me. Also you tried to kill the only girl I loved," he gestured to Ronnie Anne, who blushed and looked away "But your my longest friend, and I can't stay mad at you."

Clyde sniffed as tears rolled down his eyes, "Thanks. That means a- GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~" he screamed as he fell back on the bed as a loud vibration ran through his ears. The others reared back from this action.

"Clyde? What's happening man?" Lincoln worriedly wondered.

"Oh no! It can't be!" Clyde screeched out as he tossed and turned in pain in his binds.

"McBride what's going on?" Ronnie Anne questioned.

"P-p-p-p-Plan...… Hhhhhhhhhhhhh…." he let out before he went stoic and stopped moving. He laid there frozen on the bed, his wrists and ankles still tied together, the look in his eyes was now blank and emotionless. The others looked over him, Lincoln a little worried.

"Clyde, is everything okay?" Lincoln waved a hand over his frozen friend, before his head creaked to look at the white haired man. Lincoln then saw his irises turning a blazing red. "Clyde?"

_**"These games end now!" **_Clyde proclaim before he bursts through his binds and sit up on the bed. But his voice was much different now, from a pretty meek guy to that of a high-pitched killer robot.

"What the?" Lincoln stepped back.

"GAH!" He turned around to Ronnie Anne struggling against her cousin, who's eyes were now a similar red as Clyde's. "Carlota what are you doing?!"

"Ronnie Anne!" he exclaimed before punching the red-eyed Carlota in the face, dropping her as she let go of Ronnie Anne. Lincoln then nailed a superkick to Clyde who just stood up from the bed before grabbing Ronnie Anne's wrist and ran out of the room. "Sorry." he let out to a down Carlota.

(with the Changs)

The sisters were in the backseat of the limo, with Sid now dressed in a red blue shirt like she wore as a kid with the shoulders hanging off her shoulders, jeans, and grey designer boots. They put the redheaded goons in the trunk.

"Adelaide, how did you know where I was?" Sid questioned.

Her sister then told her, "Well someone informed me that you took Lincoln's place before his wedding to Stella, then when I heard you were in trouble I just came to save. I was so worried!" Adelaide hugged her sister, Sid returned it with a back pat.

"Sorry about worrying you Ady, but you see. I didn't do it for me, I did it for Lincoln and Ronnie Anne." she told her, they then broke the hug as Sid explained herself "Look, Ronnie Anne's life was miserable. She lost her skateboarding career, was hospitalized with a fatal leg injury, lost ties with her family, was homeless for years, had to work a strip club where she ended up getting raped, all before I found her and took her in."

Adelaide went wide-eyed at the list, especially the last part "Oh my god." she let out sadly.

"Yeah, and from what I saw from her the only time she truly ever smiled was when she was talking to Lincoln. Problem was he was marrying Stella, and it was to be on her birthday of all days." she exclaimed. "So I took matters into my own hands, so I swapped places with Lincoln and now here we are being chased by Stella who's now swore revenge. If it was a fanfiction, it be like the 12th chapter right now."

"Just tell me the important parts." Adelaide ordered.

"From what I got, Stella has blackmailed Lincoln into going through with the wedding. And she's also strong-armed several others into helping her, including the guys in the trunk." Sid said.

"Well not too worry, but the people that sent me are working to stop Stella as we speak-" just then they heard the sound of metal ripping. "What was that?" just then a chainsaw cut through the roof of the limo above them, the sisters held onto each other and ducked as the head of one of those thugs, Rusty peaked out of the tear. His eyes a glowing red.

The zit-faced man glared at the women, **_"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeere's RUSTY!"_**


	13. Chapter 13

After getting attacked by the now brainwashed Red Heads, the Chang sisters were chased throughout the city. Luckily they managed to lose them through a dark alley way, now the sisters were hiding up in a tree in a forest just East of town. The red-eyed red heads stomped past the tree with snarls, chainsaws, and feral growls.

Sid sighed in relief as the mindless geeks got lost in the woods, she carefully climbed down and signaled for Adelaide the coast was cleared with a bird call, then ducking an oncoming pigeon. Adelaide hopped down and the sisters trekked back the way they came, "That was a close one." Sid said.

"Yeah, I'll call my friends and tell them we're okay." Adelaide pulled out her PDA and contacted her people. Immediately she got a buzz, "That's from Kenzie."

"Carlota's old rival?" Sid questioned, "How do you-"

"Don't ask how I know her and why she's involved, it will make the plot more confusing than it already is." Addie told her sister, "She said they figured out what's wrong with Liam, Rusty, and Zach. Judging from these readings, apparently they're under the effects of mind control which boasted their physical strength while diminishing their intelligence. You think Stella had anything to do with it?" she asked.

"Hmmm, the girl who blackmailed countless people, forced the love of my best friend's life to marry, sexually abused me, and possibly caused her life to go down the toilet? That's tough to say- OF COURSE SHE HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH IT!" Sid snapped.

Addie then said, "They said they were gonna use the red-heads to lure Lincoln and Ronnie Anne here, which could clearly be a trap." Adelaide grabbed her sister's hand and pulled her into a different part of the forest, "Come on, Kenzie told me about this cabin her uncle has for vacations not far from here with running water and fresh food. We can stay there for tonight, get you showered, then in the morning we board the earliest flight to the states."

"Affirmative to the shower part," she said before sniffing her armpit and wincing at the stench "but I'm staying here. I'm not done yet with Stella."

Addie stopped and looked at her sister like she was crazy, "Don't tell me you're planning on confronting her alone, that's a suicide mission!"

"Adelaide Silvia Chang, I am not gonna just sit around and let my best friend go back to her life of hell. I started this whole thing when I swapped places with Lincoln, and I'm gonna finish it." Sid exclaimed, "I have to do this."

"But she tortured you and violated you, you were on the verge of death in your birthday suit when I found you! Now you want to go back!?" Addie freaked.

Sid placed a hand on her sister's shoulder, "Addie, I have to do this. After all, my name is in the title so that means I'm the main character."

"I don't think that warrants making reckless decisions and-"

"Look I'm going and that's final, case closed." she emphasized by closing an actual briefcase.

(later)

After arriving at the cabin Adelaide was told about, the two bunkered down for the night. It was rather secluded and next to a big cliff. Apparently the cabin didn't have the best plumbing so they could only take one shower together with the little water the house gets, as the sisters washed off Addie thought back to how she got involved in this whole ordeal. She was just interning at the zoo her mom use to work at before she retired, and now she and her sister are part of something from a crack pot fanfiction with a needlessly convoluted plot-structure.

'Man, how did I get sucked up into this?' she took a deep breath, "Sid-"

"If you're trying to persuade me into running away, save it." Sid said as she rubbed a bar of soap over her chest.

"No, it's not that." Addie replied as she lathered up her legs. "I'm just saying that, if you're going after Stella, then I'm coming with you." she said as she turned to face her sister, who returned her with a look of concern.

"Addie, I appreciate it but this isn't like those telenovelas the Casagrandes watch. You remember those bad guys from _Adios, Anna, Adios?" _Addie nodded at her question, "Well Stella isn't like those bad guys, look what she did to me. If anything like that happened to you, or worse," she placed a hand on her sister's shoulder "I don't think I could ever forgive myself."

"Hey, I got roped into all this and I took down some baddies."

"That's because they were idiots, who knows who else Stella has under her thumb." Sid retorted her sister's feat.

"Sid I'm not a little girl that plays pretend princess with towel capes anymore, I've grown a lot since then. I can handle whatever that skank can throw at me." Adelaide exclaimed.

Sid sighed, "Still a professional sass bucket, but I couldn't ask for a better sister." she let out before the two sisters embraced in a shower hug. After the two finished up they got out and started to dry themselves, the two then stepped out of the bathroom au natural and skimmed through whatever clothes they had scavenged. Adelaide's 16 year old body has a much more slim frame than her sister with a slightly smaller bust with a regular sized ass.

Suddenly Adelaide's nose twitched, she took a quick sniff "Do you smell something?" Sid turned to her sister for a split second before the room suddenly exploded, sending the sisters through the window and tumbling to the ground.

The sisters groaned and sat up to see the cabin was now engulfed in flames, "Oh man, Kenzie's uncle will not be happy about this."

_**"I'd say that's the least of your problems." **_

The flinched as from the sides of the burning cabin came the mind-controlled forms of Liam, Zach, and Rusty. Sid and Addie shot up and got into battle positions, though they were slightly bruised and burnt they can fight. "Be careful Adelaide, with what they're under they can do anything to us. They could chop us to bits, or rip out our intestines." the sisters then pull out what looked like high tech duel disks on their wrists which lit up.

"Or challenge us to a children's card game?" Adelaide questioned.

**_"Well we were gonna slice you up like fresh cheese, but Zitso here lost the axe." _**Mind-controlled Liam pointed to a mind-controlled Rusty.

_**"Hey, shut up! At least I didn't waist all our bullets on that bear!" **_Rusty leered at Zach.

Mind-controlled Zach then sighed, **_"Hey you try aiming while being chased by a bronze-belly grizzly! Besides Farm Boy forgot to pack extra rounds." _**

The Chang sisters just stood there as the mind-controlled red heads bickered with each other, "Wait, are we in danger or not?" Sid shushed her sister before trying to sneak away.

_**"HEY! You can't just walk out on us attempting to capture you!" **_Liam whined.

Adelaide then said, "Wow they really are hopeless."

Sid then shrugged to the hypnotized redheads, "Well don't have decks or those fancy bracelets you have so-" just then she was hit in the head with a duel disk, same to her sister. They looked down at the gadgets complete with Duel Monsters decks before looking to the thugs with eyebrow raises. "Okay then, I guess we're doing this then."

"And I thought this story wasn't already confusing." Adelaide said as she and Sid put on their duel disks. "Do you even know how to play sis?"

"I saw a little about it when Ronnie Anne and Lincoln introduced me to this anime with the same cards, just follow my lead and we'll figure it out from there." Sid said as she didn't know that this was being recorded by a robot eagle, which was broadcasting this to a snickering Stella from her HQ.

"Poor Sid, you and your sister are playing a nerds game. I've got the biggest nerds under my control, hehehehe." Stella chuckled.

_"You're control? I'm the one with the remote here!" _

Stella rolled her eyes as a woman her age with strawberry blonde hair and a yellow spandex suit walked up to her with what looked like a PlayStation controller, "Oh you know what I mean Ms. P! Now my nerds, take care of those two sluts for your queen." she demanded into a little Bluetooth.

_**"Yes, Stella." **_the red heads complied as the sisters got ready for their duel.

_**"LET'S DUEL**_/LET'S DUEL" all five exclaimed.

**To be continued**


	14. Changs vs Red Heads Pt 1

Real cards.

Made up cards.

**(starting from where the last chapter left off)**

**_"Let's duel_**/ Let's Duel"

Evil Liam chuckled as he stepped up, _**"Here's how this duel will work. Since there are 3 of us and only two of you, we're doing this elimination style. I'll start off, and if my life points reach zero then Zach will take over, then Rusty. You two Asian sluts win if you can drop all three of us." **_

"Actually we're half Asian on our dad's side, our mom was born in New Orleans." Adelaide corrected.

_**"Whatever." **_Evil Liam retorted. **_"So who's gonna start off for you your team." _**

Sid stepped up, "That will be me."

Sid: 8000

Evil Liam: 8000

_**"Show them your country strength Liam!" **_Evil Zach cheered.

_**"Don't hurt their pretty faces too much." **_Evil Rusty called out.

Evil Zach turned to Evil Rusty, **_"You need help." _**

The corrupted farm man chuckled at the two nude sisters, **_"Since you don't have much experience, I'll let you have the first turn." _**

"How generous." Sid said sarcastically as Stella watched, _'Good luck Siddy, you're gonna need it against my trio of nerds'_. Both players drew the first five cards in their decks, Sid looked at her current hand. 'Hmm, I have to end this quickly. Give Addie enough of a lead, so I'll start off small.' "I'll place one monster face down in defense mode." she place a card horizontal on her duel disk, which made a holographic card appear on the field. "Then I'll end my turn with two face downs."

_Sid's hand: 2._

Liam kept his new evil smirk as he drew a card. 'Starting off defensively, a respectable strategy'. **_"I summon Country Crowster in attack mode." _**Just then a giant crow/rooster hybrid monster appeared with a farmer's hat and overalls appeared.

Country Crowster is a level 4 earth attribute monster with 1700 ATK pts and 1000 DEF pts.

_**"Then I'll activate the field spell Farmville." **_Just then the setting now looked like a farm, with a barn behind the evil red heads and the field now had a crop field. _**"This gives all my Country monsters and extra 500 ATK boost." **_

(Country Crowster ATK: 2200)

_**"Farmville also allows me to normal summon another Country monster to my side of the field, so hey howdy doo to my Country Pigman." **_an image of a pig beast on two legs with glowing red eyes appeared.

Country Pigman LVL 4, ATK: 1900-2400, DEF: 1450

**_"Now my Crowster, attack her face down." _**Crowster cawwed before flying down on Sid's face down, which revealed to be a brown bug monster.

Sid smirked, "You just activated the effect of Man-Eater Bug, when's he flipped summon I can destroy one monster on the field. And he's about to make bacon out of your Pigman." Man-Eater Bug nashed it's teeth before biting down on Pigman, the porkswine squealed in pain before they both exploded in pixels. "And that's not all, destroying my monster lets me activate Mishisure. Which lets me destroy one of your monster whenever one of my is destroyed. "She said gesturing to one of her face downs. Revealing itself as a card with a man hanging off a cliff with someone else gabbing their legs.

Liam's Crowster felt a glowing hand grab it's foot, but it simply pecked it away. "HEY! What gives?!"

Evil Liam chuckled, **_"Crowster's special ability, it can't be destroyed by card effects" _**Sid and Adelaide grumbled. _**"I'll place one card face down. Your move." **_

Evil Liam: 8000. Hand: 2.

Sid's hand: 3.

After Sid drew her next card, she then said "You're not the only one who can make multiple summons, because my trap card Cry Havoc! (she reveals her other face down) lets me remove one monster from my graveyard so I can summon a normal monster. So by removing my Man-Eater Bug from play, I can summon Guardian of the Throne Room in attack mode!" Sid then summoned I yellow robot with rocket launchers on its shoulders.

_**"Ha, that little toy isn't strong enough against my powered up Crowster." **_

"Maybe not, but I sacrifice him in order to summon out my Dragon Born Hunter." she said as her robot glowed before morphing into a knight with blue armor.

Dragon Born Hunter. ATK 2300, DEF 1000. LVL 6.

"Dragon Born Hunter, attack Crowster!" DBH drew his sword before charging at Crowster, slashing at it's chest before it exploded into pixels. Liam just kept his snarky smirk as his life points went down ever so slightly.

Evil Liam: 7900.

"Your move, Farm Boy." Sid challenged.

Sid: 8000 LP with 1 card.

Liam just drew his next card as Stella watched, 'Beginners luck, break her my puppets'. _**"I play Monster reborn, in order to bring back Pigman." **_Pigman then returned, with his strength up to 2400 thanks to the Farmville field spell. **_"Next, I'll summon my Country Cowataur." _**A cow monster in a farmer's outfit than appeared.

Country Cowataur. LVL 4, 1850-2350 ATK, 1500 DEF.

_**"Next, I overlay my level 4 Cowataur and Pigman!" **_Liam's monsters than became two glowring orbs as they entered into a vortex, _**"With these monsters, I build the overlay network and XZY summon, Country Queen Judith!" **_just then a spitting image of Liam's mee-ma appeared in a pair of overalls, a red shirt, a farmer's hat armed with a scythe. The deadliest of farming utensils. She also had two orbs floating around her.

Country Queen Judith, Rank 4, ATK 2600-3100, DEF 2000.

'Hehe, already Liam's bringing out his top guns.' Stella thought as she watched the duels, "Soon there'll be no one left in my path of killing Ronnie Anne leaving me to claim Lincoln as my own again."

"Wow, how petty."

"Oh quite down Ms. P, I'm trying to watch." Stella hushed the lady beside her.

"My name is Paige." Ms. P sighed, "But remember our deal."

"Yeah, yeah. After this you'll have your share of Lincoln's sweet meat, as revenge for being written off the show." Stella said, Paige growling at the writers for not giving her enough screen time.

_**"I activate Judith's ability, by using one overlay unit I'm allowed to discard a random card from your hand." **_Liam said as Judith absorbed an overlay unit, she aimed a shotgun she had behind her and aimed for Sid's hand. She fired and destroyed the only card Sid had, she groaned before she placed it in the graveyard. **_"Next I reveal my Mystical Space Typhoon will destroy your face down card." _**

Just the of gust of wind blew away Sid's face down, Mirror Force. "Rats!"

**_"Now Judith, attack her Dragon Born Hunter!" _**

Judith aimed her pitchforks' before throwing it and impaling Sid's monster.

Sid: 7200.

_**"Your move Sid." **_

Evil Liam: 7900.

Sid surveyed the situation, 'Great, I have no cards on my field or in my hand and he has a monster that can hurt my hand.' she placed her fingers on her deck, 'Okay, YU-GI-OH marathons don't fail me now!'. She draw, she looked and sighed. "I play Card of Sanctity. Which lets us both draw till we have six cards." both of them drew till their hands were full. "I use my Cry Havoc!'s ability, by removing my Guardian from play, I summon my Flamvell Guard in attack mode."

_**"Only 100 ATK, I think the cold air is messing with your judgement." **_

"Don't get cocky Liam, because now I use my scale 2 Risebell the Summoner and Scale 7 Sea Dragoons of Draconia. In order to set the Pendulum Scale."

Just then two pillars of light appeared on either side of Sid, one with a small brown haired boy and the other with a guy in spiky style armor riding a blue dragon creature. The boy had a 2 above him and the dragon had a 7. "With this I can summon monsters LVL 3 through 6, get ready for this. Because I'm about to swing into action!"

"Come forth Green Phantom King!" DEF: 1600.

"Put your hands together for Magical Abductor!" ATK: 1700.

"And from my extra deck, welcome back Dragon Born Hunter!" ATK 2300.

_**"Well, didn't think you knew pendulum monsters get sent to the extra deck when destroyed and not the graveyard. Or knew what pendulum summoning was." **_

"I'm full of surprises, I'm sure your boss knows that very well." she looked back to the bird that was a camera, she gave it a wink to a very fuming Stella who is clearly watching this. "But's that's not the only thing I'm doing, because I use my LVL Flamvell Guard to give my LVL 3 GPK and LVL Abductor a tune up."

Flavell guard roared before turning into a green ring, which Phantom King and Abductor flew through, turning into 3 and 4 green orbs respectively.

1 + 3 + 4 = 8

"Let's rev it up! I Synchro Summon, Blood Mefist!" a pool of shadows appeared before a tall lean monster in a black robe, a top hat, a whtie faceless mask, with a cane with a skull on it rose out of it.

Blood Mefist is a level 8 Synchro monster with 2800 ATK pts and 1300 DEF pts.

_**"Well run me over and call me dinner, however he's still weaker than my Country Queen." **_

"Unless I equip him with my Black Pendant." she played a card which gave her monster a small necklace with a black chain and green gemstone.

Blood Mefist, 3300 ATK.

"I now use the last card in my hand, Soul Contract, and equip it to your Queen!" Sid played, which brought out an old piece of paper with a couple tears in Judith's hands. "She doesn't gain power, but it has a sweet effect. Blood Mefist, show him by destroying his monster."

Blood Mefist charged at the farm lady and slashed her with his cane.

Evil Liam: 7700 LP.

"And for Soul Contract's effect, when the monster equipped with it is destroyed. Their owner takes damage equal to that monster's defense points."

Liam groaned as he was hit with an explosion that bit into his life points.

Evil Liam: 5700 LP.

"Your move, Cowboy."

Sid: 7200 with no cards in hand.

Liam growled as he drew a card. **_"Don't think because you have a big monster, that your out of the outhouse yet little missy!" _**

"Just a heads up, BM deals you 300 pts of damage for every card on your field during your standby phase so." Sid said as Blood Mefist's skull cane lit up and shot him with a red beam. Liam put his arms up to block the shot, but it still cut his life points.

Evil Liam: 5400.

_**"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, I'll place a monster face down with three face downs. Your move." **_

(With Stella and Paige)

"Seems like Liam isn't doing so well." Paige said.

"I'm not worried Paige, after all this is a 3-2 duel. If Sid can manage to overthrow Farmboy she still has to deal with the Zach and Rusty." Stella told her. "Hehehe, trust me those three will wipe the embarrass those Changs. Then as a reward, I'll let them do whatever they want with Little Addie. As long as I get to finish what I started with Sid, she'll pay for sticking her nose in my business."

"What will you do with her exactly? Kill her." Paige wondered.

Stella turned to her right hand woman, "I'm an evil mastermind, not a monster. Besides, once I'm done with her she'll be wanting more." Stella then brought up her phone, "This is Big Mama calling in Shadow, do you have visuals?"

_"Yes, Big Mama. I've got eyes on Lincoln and Ronnie Anne, also do I really have to call you that?" _

"Do you want some of Lincoln or not?"

_"Oh fine. What should I do?" _

"Stay on them, and stay out of sight."

_"Copy that." _

Stella hung up as Paige asked her, "So who is this 'Shadow' again?"

"Oh just someone you haven't seen since season 1, she didn't find out she liked Lincoln till after Ronnie Anne showed up." Stella said casually.

"So what's the endgame again?" Paige questioned.

Stella sighed and facepalmed, "I told you, to get Ronnie Anne out of Lincoln's life for good. And to stop Ronnicoln from ever being canon!" Stella slammed her fist on her chair. "And if I have to share him, than I don't give a shit. As long as that overrated puta is gone."

"With the latest episode of Casagrandes, that might be possible." Paige shrugged, she caught Stella's glare. "Look I think Lincoln's hot and all, but if he likes Ronnie Anne more than you or me than I don't care."

Stella gritted her teeth, "Than why did you agree to this?"

"Mostly so I can have a kid, after he gets me impregnated than I'm off and you can do whatever you want. My husband's had a vasectomy, so I got to find an heir to my gaming throne some other way." Paige said.

(in the states)

A lone figure standing a top a building saw through a pair of binoculars, as Lincoln and Ronnie Anne just exited the hotel and running through the streets at night. _"Oh Lincoln, this time I won't let you go. And Ronnie Anne, you will pay stealing my spot as his dream girl." _


	15. Changs vs Red Heads Part 2

Liam groaned as another shockwave hit him.

Liam: 1000

When we returned Sid still has Blood Mefist, but now she had Three Thousands Needles (a giant porcupine) and a Blue Eyes White Dragon.

Sid: 5700

Sid chuckled, "Man I had doubts going into this card game, but beating you has been so easy. At this rate I'll be through with all three of you in no time, and Addie won't have to do a thing."

"Kick his butt, Sid!" Adelaide cheered on her sister, both of whom are still naked.

Liam partners on the other hand, **_"Come on Liam! You're really gonna let this novice get the best of you?" _**Zach berated as Rusty shook his head. Liam just ignored them and looked to the girl who was holding her own against him, the five time county champion. He looked to his field which left the card he first put down, the time for fun was over. Now it is the time for action.

_**"I'll just place one card face down and end my turn." **_a holo card appeared next to the one on Liam's field.

Sid smiled as she drew, 'With no monsters on his field he's wide open, and he hasn't played that one card all duel. If it was a trap card he'd have played it already, but whatever.' "I'll discard one card from my hand, in order to bring out the Tricky." Sid sent a card to the graveyard so that a gesture/masked clown monster appeared. "So now Tricky will end you!"

Tricky charged at Liam, who let out a dark chuckle.

**_"I activate... BLAZING MIRROR FORCE!" _**Liam announced as he revealed a trap card depicting a laser hitting an explosion, this catching the attention of his partners and the girls watching this duel from Stella's HQ.

"Blazing wha?" Sid asked.

**_"By activating Blazing Mirror Force, I can destroy every monster in attack mode on your field. As a result we both take damage equal to half of the original attack points of all the destroyed monsters." _**suddenly a huge explosion happened, and all of Sid's monster ended up destroyed. **_"But thankfully, I've been keeping this nifty card on hand for the occasion, Ring of Protection!"_**

Just then a green ring with fans on it protected Liam from the blast, _**"This card prevents me from taking damage thanks to an effect, monster or card." **_

Sid groaned as the explosion wore off, "So wait, half of the combined attack points of my monsters?" Sid then started to think, "Okay so Blood Mefist started with 2800, and half of that is 1400. Blues Eyes and 3000 Needles each had 3000...….. which means I lose..."

Adelaide went wide-eyed, "SID! YOU LOST 5400 LIFE POINTS!"

"WHAT!?" Sid freaked when she looked down at her life point reading.

Sid: 300.

"Aw man!"

Stella and Paige looked on, the latter in wonder and the former with a smug look. "My, my Farmboy. You've been holding out on me."

**_"Thank god Liam had that spell card, otherwise he'd be eliminated." _**Rusty said.

_**"Yeah, sending him out was probably the best idea we had. He's the best duelist out of Lincoln's friends outside of Clyde." **_Zach agreed.

Sid groaned, "I'll just place two cards and end my turn."

Sid... 300 LP with 2 cards in hand.

Liam: 1000.

_**"I'm about to harvest your life points like the cabbage on my farm." **_Liam drew his next card, bringing his hand to 4 cards. _**"You know Sid, I actually see a little bit of myself in you. I remember when I was so full of hope and wanted to try everything when I first stepped off the farm, so I'll let your defeat be an quick and painless one. You made a mistake getting yourself involved in Stella's plans, but don't worry about you or your sister. I'll be gentle, can't say for sure about them."**_ Liam pointed to the other Red Heads.

_**"HEY!"**_

Sid growled at him, "Lay one hand on my sister and I will slaughter you like bacon!" she yelled as Addie hid behind her sister.

Liam let out an evil smirk, _**"Face it Sid Girl, you've lost. And my Country Hunter will make sure of it." **_A stereotypical red-neck appeared on the field with a shotgun in hand.

Country Hunter: 1600 ATK. 1300 DEF.

**_"And I wouldn't count on those two face downs, because my Hunter's ability lets me destroy them." _**Sid and Adelaide gasped at this, **_"Just as long as I roll a die, and I land between 1 and 6. And to do so, I must discard a card to the graveyard." _**(Effect is from real life card Snipe Hunter) Liam did so as the hunter than chucked a tiny dice, it rolled for a bit before it landed on a number.

**_"2, so say goodbye to the left face down." _**Hunter aimed his gun at the face town and blasted it to pieces. _**"And for good measure, why don't I also take out that card." **_Liam discard one more card for Hunter to roll his die, he smiled as it landed. _**"4, do it." **_Hunter blasted the other card.

"Oh no." Adelaide worried for her sister.

_**"Country Hunter, you have a clear path. Now end her time in this duel." **_The hunter charged at Sid.

Sid responded, "Hold it, I activate the effect of Kuriboh! By sending him to the graveyard from my hand, I take no battle damage this turn." she said an image of a tiny brown fur ball with eyes appeared in the Hunter's path.

_**"Well aren't you a fighter, I'm sure Tabitha will love helping me break you." **_

Sid: 300

Sid glared at the hypnotized farm man as he ended his turn, she drew her next card as she looked at her hand. Which now consisted of three cards, 'Ok, perhaps I got a little overconfident. That hunter can destroy one of my cards.' She held No Entry, Eye of Truth, and Fighting Spirit. 'No Entry could buy me a little time'. she looked to Hunter who had a sick smile on his face.

As she looked at her cards, Stella said into Paige's mic "Liam, she has two trap cards. One of which puts all your monsters in defense mode while the other lets her see your deck, destroy the former."

Liam just smirked as Sid placed two cards face down, _**'Thanks for the tip'**_

"Your move Bacon Breath."

Liam: 1000

Liam drew his next card, _**'Alright, one card she has is No Entry. The other is Eye of Truth.'**_ Liam looked between the two cards on her field, _**'It's a fifty-fifty shot on which card it is, and I have a 1/3 of a chance to destroy it. With one card left in my hand the odds are slim, but here goes nothing.' **_

**_"I activate Country Hunter's ability, by sending the card in my hand to the graveyard. I once again roll my die, anything between 1 and 6 and one of your cards is caput." _**

Sid grrr'd at him, he then sent his card to the graveyard as a holographic die appeared and shot up. Everyone looked on in anticipation. 'Come on 1 or 6.' Sid thought.

The dice landed and rolled a bit, before landing on a...

.

.

.

.

.

.

4.

Liam smirked and Sid and Addie gasped, **_"Bingo, now which card to destroy..." _**

Sid then got an idea, "Oh I hope the big and handsome Liam doesn't shoot my left card, that be disastrous." she feigned in fear.

Liam just gave her a dull look, **_"Worst acting ever." _**Sid's phony ignorance faltered. _**"Hunter, destroy her right face down!" **_The hunter aimed his gun at the designated card and shot at it, the card then rose up revealing itself as...… Eye of Truth before exploding. _**"What the?" **_Liam questioned. Stella's face contorted into one of rage.

Liam just growled, "Come on, aren't you gonna attack me?" Sid then questioned with a smirk, "I'm wide open, so go on and finish me."

Liam just hmphed and ended his turn, _**"Just make your move." **_

Sid: 300

Sid drew her next card, "Alright, first I'll activate my face down: No Entry! Switching your monster to the defensive." she showed her face down, which made the hunter kneel down with his gun crossed his chest. Liam huffed at this, "Next I'll play my Pot of Greed to draw two more cards." she said as she drew another two cards.

"Next, I'll swap the Sea Dragoons in my pendulum zone with Lancephorhynchus. God that's a mouthful." she said as the blue dragon was replace by a silver one with red wings. "Then I'll play Monster Reborn, to bring back Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

A loud roar was heard as the infamous Blue Eyes White Dragon appeared on the field.

Blue Eyes White Dragon... 3000 ATK.

"And here's the kicker, when a normal monster battles a monster in defense mode, Lancephor's pendulum ability makes it so that the difference in the ATK and DEF gets subtracting from your life points!" Sid exclaimed. "BLUE EYES! ATTACK WITH WHITE LIGHTNING!"

The Blue Eyes then shot a huge burst of energy from his mouth, which obliterated the hunter. And because of Lancephor's ability, that's 1700 pts of damage to Liam.

_**"Fiddlesticks- GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" **_Liam flew back from the impact.

Liam: 0.

Liam - Zach

Sid then looked to the other Red Heads, "Who's next?"

Zach and Rusty gulped seeing the Blue Eyes stare them down, challenging either of them to step up. Meanwhile Stella growled at Liam's elimination, "That little wench, she always has to ruin everything!"

Paige rested a hand on her shoulder, "But hey, at least Liam did major damage. She's still has two more opponents." Stella just faced the monitor with a pout.

Zach stepped up as his duel disk started, and he drew his first five cards. **_"You got lucky with Liam." _**

"We'll see about that." Sid said as she ended her turn.

Zach: 8000

(meanwhile with Lincoln and Ronnie Anne)

The two were hiding behind a back alley dumpster, "I think we lost them." Lincoln let out.

"Yeah, good thing my cousin can't run fast in high heels, and that Clyde still gets winded in the smallest form of cardio vascular fitness. Or any fitness." Ronnie Anne said as she wiped the sweat from her brow.

"At least we're alone." Lincoln said, before the dumpster was suddenly pushed aside. "Crud."

_"Hello Lincoln." _

Lincoln turned around and nearly freaked, "You?" he questioned at the figure obscured by shadows.

_"I've waited many years for this one chance." _

Ronnie Anne stood up and faced the figure, "Wait, who are you again?"

_"Ah, Ronalda. Finally I'll make you pay for stealing Linky away." _The figure stepped out of the shadows, revealing the face of a woman their age, with brown hair, a blue skintight suit and boots, and a pair of blue gloves behind her back.

"Ch-Ch-Christina?" Lincoln let out.

"You know her?" Ronnie Anne questioned her lover.

"She's... (rubs the back of his neck) the girl I had a crush, before I met you. When she found out she switched classes in 5th grade." Lincoln explained.

"And I've regretted it ever since." Christina said with her head hung.

"Look, can we talk about this later. We're kind of in the middle of something with my crazy ex-fiancé Stella-"

"Yes, about that." Christina interrupted by tossing a shuriken at Ronnie Anne, who ducked just in time.

"Woah!"

Lincoln got in-between the girls, "Hey what gives?!" Lincoln demanded.

Christina raised a katana blade, "My mission is simple, assassinate Ronalda. And Mistress Stella will let me be one of your lovers." she said dully.

"Okay that doesn't make any sense-" Ronnie Anne was interrupted when Lincoln hoisted her on his shoulders and ran for it again. Christina watched, 'Don't think you can outrun my heart Lincoln, I've been training since my last appearance on Loud House.' she thought to herself as she ninja leaped up the buildings and started to follow them parkour style.

"It's a good thing I played all that Assassin's Creed."

Stella and Paige saw this on one of her other monitors, Stella asked "Okay so how does playing Assassin's Creed make you good at parkour? I mean it's just a video game."

Paige just fiddled with her controller and said into her mic, "Blackbeard and Ladies' Man, shadow the targets. Don't engage unless needed."

On one of the monitors was a coupe of familiar faces, **_"We're on it Ms. P. Me and my bro Carl got this." _**an older and mind-controlled CJ said, he wore a pirate themed Lucha Libre attire with a pirate hat.

Sitting atop a seemingly bigger red-eyed Lalo was a red-eyed Carl, who was relatively short wearing a fire themed lucha libre suit. He was about 4' 3, _**"Damn straight bro, it's a good thing I played all that Banjo Kazooie." **_the evil Carl said as the evil Lalo reared up and ran off as CJ cut the transmission.

"Okay that makes even less sense." Stella said as she and Paige returned to watching Christina chase Lincoln and Ronnie Anne, with her underling throwing ninja stars at the pair.

Lincoln panted as he carried Ronnie Anne on his shoulders, dodging a dagger thrown at him. _" I have to keep going, it's a good thing I played all that The Walking Dead." _

"WHY?!" Stella exclaimed as the screen faded to black.

_**TBC**_


	16. Changs vs Red Heads Part 3

Zach flew from the impact of the Blue Eyes White Dragon as his life points went to 0.

Zach: 0.

Sid stood there with little fatigue with her life points down to a mere 50, she still had her Blue Eyes on the Field. "Two down one pepperoni faced mutt to go." Her life points were low, and her cards were even lower. But she still has to give her sister enough of a lead for when she eventually falls, since Adelaide knows less about Duel Monsters than the entire adult population of South Park know about parenting and common sense.

_**"Hey, it's a medical condition!" **_Rusty complained.

Zach groaned as he got up, _**"Ah man, I didn't even get any text time."**_

Zach was then pulled up by Liam, **_"Come on you runt, let's just hope Rusty doesn't screw this one up." _**

Rusty stepped up to the plate as he prepared to duel, he was the last remaining person on his team. If he failed no doubt Stella was gonna bring out the whip. "You should probably thank your friends, all the damage they've done to my life points has given you quite the handicap." Sid taunted.

Addie then said, "Um Sid, I don't think now's the time to be making fun of the enemy."

Sid then laughed, "Oh come on Addie, it's Rusty! What's the worst he can do?"

Rusty groaned before drawing up his starting five cards, **_"Don't underestimate me Chang, though I may be the biggest laughing stock of the group I will defeat you and your slut of a sister!"_ **Rusty proclaimed.

"Maybe you shouldn't insult the girl whose sister has a Blue Eyes on the field and is staring you down." Sid gestured to the angry looking Blue Eyes staring right into Rusty's soul. The mind-controlled man gulped at the sight, Sid then said "Make your move, lapdog."

Rusty trembled under the gaze of the dragon before drawing his first card, **_"Draw." _**he looked over his hand, **_'Shit, I don't have a monster strong enough to take on a Blue Eyes, and thanks to that Lancer-whatever's effect her dragon will plow through my defense since its a normal monster. That's how she beat Zach...hmmm'. _**

Sid looked over to Addie, "Don't worry sis, I'll be done with this guy and we're heading straight to Stella-"

**_"SWORDS OF REVEALING LIGHT!" _**

Just then glowing swords rained down on Sid's field, the Blue Eyes roaring as he was trapped by the swords. Sid jumping at the sight, _**"With these swords, you can't attack me for 3 turns." **_Rusty told her, _**'This should by me some time to make a plan'. **_

Stella and Paige watched this on the monitor, "Man, lucky Rusty had that spell card, otherwise this be over faster than Zach's run." Paige said as she fiddled with her controller, hooked up to some of her boss's underlings. "At least he took out some of het life points."

Stella hmphed, "I'm so giving those three such a whipping if they ended up all losing to Sid, Liam slightly less sense he did the most damage."

Rusty took a breather, _**'Okay, none of the monsters in my hand will be enough to take down her Blue Eyes. So until then...' **_Rusty then proceeded to place a card onto his duel disk, **_"I'll just summon a monster in defense mode." _**

-meanwhile thousands of miles away-

The chase continued with Lincoln carrying Ronnie Anne, now in fireman's form, while dodging several shuriken shots from the crazed Christina. The brunette leaping from building to building as she kept her sights locked on the snow-haired man and his soon to be dead lover. "Why must you run from me Linky?" she asked herself.

Lincoln had to think of something to get her off their trails, as luck would have it he saw Mack-truck coming down the street he came to. He halted at the light and got ready to jump, his turning her head towards him "Uh, Lincoln what are you-"

"Just trust me!" he said before the truck sped by, Lincoln just grabbing onto the back of the truck with Ronnie Anne hanging on for dear life. He then climbed onto the back of the truck before putting Ronnie Anne down, the wind blowing her pony tail in the air.

"Are you insane!" Ronnie Anne exclaimed.

"Well on the bright side, we lost Christina." Lincoln shrugged to her with a sheepish smile.

"Not really." the two jumped when the saw Christina standing a few feet away from them on the back of same truck as them. "I'm taking Lincoln back to Mistress Stella, and there's nothing you two can do about it."

"But wait," Ronnie Anne said as she stood up, trying to keep balance on the moving vehicle "If you like Lincoln so much why are you handing him off the Stella in the first place? Wouldn't you want to keep him for yourself?"

"I've tried to get his attention, but nothing has worked. Eventually I had moved to a new state, and I lost him." Christina responded, "But then Mistress Stella found me and gave me an opportunity I couldn't refuse, if I kill you and bring him to her. She'll let me be in the harem she's making for him, as a nothing more than a background character with no lines in any of the episodes I was in I didn't care I would have to share."

"What harem?" Ronnie Anne questioned.

"You know, a bunch of minor character girls that haven't had much screen time which the Loud Fandom likes to ship with Lincoln. Myself included, along with a few others that Stella has taken under her wing." Christina explained.

'Oh boy' Lincoln rolled his eyes at the idea, "Look Christina, I don't know what Stella has told you but you shouldn't listen to her."

Christina just kept her stoic stare, "It seems she was right, that puta has got you under her spell." Christina's eyes suddenly turned red as she drew a katana.

Ronnie Anne then got between Lincoln and Christina, "Look here bitch, I won't let some wannabe me-replacement ruin the only good thing that has ever happened to me in a long time. If you want to take away the only man I ever loved, then you'll have to pry him from my cold dead hands." she pounded her fists.

Christina readied her blade, "That's the plan."

-back to the duel-

"Alright, I'll just place these three face downs and my turn is finished." Sid said as three face down cards appeared, "And with that the conclusion of your revealing light swords." Sid added as the Swords dissipated. "Your move."

During the period, Rusty has gotten three defense monsters in position with only card in his spell/trap card zone. Sid's field now had two other Blue Eyes White Dragons, each with 3000 ATK pts. With that combined strength they would wipe him out big time since his face downs didn't have enough defense to survive Lnacer's pendulum effect. Rusty's sole trap card was Mirror Force, an oldie but a goodie. **_'Okay, Rust. This next card will determine your fate, please God. Give me a way out of this predicament.' _**His eyes clenched shut as he prepared to draw what might be his last card.

Rusty placed a shaking hand on the next card in his deck, and slowly slid it out. His sweat pouring down his face as he brought the card up, he gulped before opening one eye. And a gigantic wave of relief washed down on him, he let out a loud shriek of joy. Everyone reared back at his display, Rusty asked **_"Was it a good draw?" _**

Rusty turned to his cohorts, **_"Oh a very 'good' draw! This will be those sisters' undoing!" _**Rusty exclaimed as he held up the card, which was crowded in shadows. Sid stepped back as Adelaide looked worried, **_"I sacrifice my three face down monsters, in order to summon my ultimate beast!" _**he announced as the three face downs turned to shadows as they flew up into a dark vortex. And out came a giant dark ball of darkness.

"OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT THING!?" Addie freaked.

**_"Well lather me up in oil and toss me on the grill." _**Liam said with his arms crossed.

**_"Wow, Rusty did something useful." _**Zach stared in wonder.

Stella leaned forward in anticipation when she saw the Chang sisters' faces at the monster, 'Perhaps I underestimated Rusty'. Paige then responded, "Huh, didn't think he'd hold that card."

**_"BEHOLD! _**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_….. THE WICKED...….. AVATAR!" _**

Sid then went wide eyed at the name, and the size of the giant monster. "I thought the Wicked God cards were a myth."

Wicked Avatar. LVL 10, ? ATK and DEF.

_**"Thanks to Wicked Avatar's ability, you can't activate spells and traps for 2 turns!" **_Sid's face downs were now highlighted in dark shadows, Sid grimacing at this. _**"And as an added bonus, Avatar is always 100 ATK stronger than the most powerful monster on the field." **_

Avatar's form then morphed from a dark ball to a dark version of the Blue Eyes White Dragon, which then let out a dark and muffled roar.

ATK: 3100.

"Oh dear." Sid said.

_**"NOW MY AVATAR, ATTACK HER DRAGON AND DEPLETE HER LIFE POINTS! WICKED WHITE LIGHTNING!" **_The dark dragon then let out large white stream with red and purple lighting around it, which destroyed Sid's center dragon sending her flying backwards screaming till she was lying down, her legs spread open and her breasts standing up made it near impossible for Rusty to not get a nosebleed.

Sid: 0.

"Sid!" Addie ran to her sister and kneeled down to her, who groaned as she sat up. "You okay?"

"Well, I managed to take down two of them. Sorry I couldn't give you the lead you wanted." Sid apologized.

Addie then embraced her sister in for a hug, "It's okay, you did your best. I'll take things from here, I think I learned enough from watching you to know what to do." she said as she helped her sister up. Rusty pinching his nose to stop the blood from pouring out seeing the sisters' nude bodies pressed against each other.

_**"SERIOUSLY DUDE!" **_Zach berated him.

_**"Have some standards!" **_Liam exclaimed.

Sid stepped back and let Adelaide take over, the youngest Chang drew her top five cards. 'Okay, I've got 2 Blue Eyes' on the field, and three face downs which I can't activate for 2 turns. And that monster always has 100 more ATK then any monster on the field, this shouldn't be too hard. Right?'

_Duel to be concluded_


	17. Changs vs Read Heads Finale

_**"Hehe, I'll end my turn for now. Make your first move Adelaide, not that it will do much for you against mine Wicked God." **_Rusty laughed as his dark clone of the Blue Eyes roared out, the only other card was a face down card. Addie gulped before taking a look at her cards, 'Crap, none of these will be of any use to me now. I have Sid's face downs, though I don't know what they are.'

Adelaide drew her first card of the duel, "I'll switch my two Blue Eyes to defense mode, then I'll place one monster face down in defense mode." she said as her dragons crouched down, then a card appeared in her monster card zone.

Adelaide: 8000.

Sid watched her sister play for both of their sakes, 'Sis, when the time comes. I know the cards I left you will save you, I did all I could. But now it's your turn.'

Stella watched from her seat, with Paige next to her. "Oh Little Addie, I guess meddling in other people's business runs in the family. Just like your sister you will pay for interfering in my plans." she then turned to Paige, "BTW, did you manage to catch those face downs Sid left?"

Paige sighed as she fiddled with her controller, "Negative, after what happened with Liam she must have caught on to our surveillance. I couldn't see what was in her hand, but I don't think we should be worried."

Rusty drew his next card, he let out a sick smirk **_"Hehe, sorry to rain on your parade but I activate the spell Sacrifice of the Dead. This card allows me to normal summon a high level monster from my hand, just as long as I banish a number of monster from my graveyard." _**Just then three cards popped from his graveyard slot, _**"Now I'll banish my three monsters, so that I can summon out this monster!" **_

Three glowing orbs shot from the ground and into the sky, as a bigger or more deadly hurricane passed by a giant dark figure appeared. Sid blinked, "Wait, that looks like... Obelisk?"

Rusty snickered, **_"Smart girl you are Sid, but not exactly. Avatar is the evil counterpart to the legendary Egyptian God Card, Winged Dragon of Ra. But this is the evil counterpart to Obelisk... meet THE WICKED DREADROOT!"_**

Dreadroot looked a lot like the hulking Obelisk, but had green skin and skull armor on his head and along his arms. It's frightening expression made Addie step back in fear as it sent a glare her way, Addie covered her chest and lower half with a blush. Just remembering that she and her sister have been naked this entire duel, "I can feel him staring into my soul." Sid felt herself shake in the presence of Wicked Dreadroot.

"Wow, even I find him intimidating." Stella let out.

**_"HAHAHAHAHAHA! If you think he's scary now, then get a load of his special ability! Now all face-up monsters except him now have half of the ATK and DEF power." _**Rusty said as a dark red glow came from Dreadroot's eyes, which spread to Addie's dragons.

BEWD: 1250 DEF

BEWD: 1250 DEF

Rusty then played another spell card, **_"Next, I play Beyond the Divine. With this card, I can special summon any number of monster that were banished this turn. Which I'll do, though I think you'd like to meet them in person." _**Just then three glowing orbs appeared before they became monsters. _**"Meet my three Mystic Tomatoes." **_

Addie saw three tomatoes with evil looking faces on them.

**_"Though they won't be around for long, because now I activate Double Summon. Now I can make a second normal summon, so I'll sacrifice my Mystic Tomatoes in order to summon..." _**

"Please not..." Addie begged.

"Please not..." Sid begged.

**_"My final Wicked God Card!" _**

Rusty's tomatoes then all turned into balls of energy as they then formed a big dark dragon shaped creature. **_"This is Slifer's dark counterpart...…. THE WICKED ERASER!"_**

Addie's fear now reached an all time high as all three wicked gods stared her down, she collapsed onto her bum and cowered before the massive monsters. Sweat pouring down like Niagara Falls, hands shaking like the worst Earthquake, she was so close to even peeing. Even Stella and Paige were holding onto each other in fear.

Sid saw her poor sister and frowned, 'Oh man, her first card game and now she has to face the darker and stronger versions of the Egyptian God cards.' "Come on, Addie!"

**_"Aw, isn't that cute. Still supportive even when she knows you're screwed, face it. You and everyone else made a big mistake in underestimating me_**. _**Now to tear down your defense, but first. My Eraser gains 1000 ATK for each card on your field, unlike Slifer who's power comes from my hand." **_

Addie took a look at her field, which had her two dragons and face down monster, Sid's face downs, Cry Havoc!, and the Lancer-something and Risebell in her pendulum zone. Which makes... 9 cards on her field.

Eraser: 9000 ATK

Dreadroot: 4000 ATK

Avatar: 9100 ATK

Addie gulped at the power that was displayed by each monster, a total of 22,100 ATK. If she didn't put up her defenses she would have been toast. Rusty saw this and let out a sick smile, _**"Don't worry, it will all be over soon enough. As soon as those pesky monsters are out, these gods will impose their wills on your frail little body. And not in the good way." **_Addie felt herself shake at the thought.

**_"First, Dreadroot and Eraser will take down your dragons." _**Dreadroot and Eraser each sent dark rays of energy to the two Blue Eyes, which turned them into pixels as they roared in pain. Eraser's ATK going down to 7000 thanks to the dragons' demise, same going with Avatar's but with a 100 LP bonus. **_"Now Avatar, destroy her face down monster." _**

Avatar, who was now a shadowy looking Eraser, send a dark ball of energy to Adelaide's face down monster. Which destroyed it as it revealed itself to be a Battle Warrior. "My... mon-mo-monsters!" Addie stammered as the wicked gods kept their evil glares at her, she felt herself shrink in their presence.

Eraser: 6000 ATK

Avatar: 6100 ATK

**_"I'm done for now, and soon you'll be done with this duel. Both you and your sisters hot asses are coming with us to Miss Stella, and there's nothing you can do about it." _**Rusty smugly told her. **_"Just give up girl, its easier than fighting the inevitable." _**

Rusty: 8000

"Paige are you doing this?" Stella asked as she pointed to Rusty's mob boss like mentality.

"Nope, that's all him. My hands have been to shaky to focus on my controller after he summoned Avatar." Paige told her as she kept hanging on to Stella.

Addie looked down from the gods in front of her, tears of fear pouring down her face 'Maybe it is easier to give up.' she brought her knees up and balled herself up. 'What was I thinking? Getting myself involved with all this, I'm not even a main character. Even then, what good did I even do? I'm useless, I don't know what else to do but just...' her mindlessly inched towards her deck, but not to pick a card.

Before she can place her hand on her deck in surrender, she felt an arm grasp her wrist. She looked up to see Sid holding her hand back, "No, you can't give up sis!"

Addie wiped away her tears with her other hand, "But what can I do, those are three god cards. I'm just one me, I don't even know how to play this game."

Sid placed her other hand on her shoulder, "Addie, even god cards can fall. You have the cards to take them down, you just have to play them."

"But how? I don't even know what they are, and I can't activate them till my next turn. Which from the looks of things won't come, none of the cards in my hand are powerful enough to defeat those monsters." Addie said.

Sid leaned her head in, till they were touching foreheads "You don't have to defeat them, all you can do now is hold them off for one turn. If you draw, I think you may find a solution." she told her.

Addie just sniffed as she drew her next card, "Okay, but I don't think it wi- huh?" Sid gave her an encouraging smile as she set the card face down. Addie turned to her opponent, the gods still scaring her but she put on her bravest face possible "I'll place one monster and end my turn."

Rusty let out an demented smile, _**"A desperate final move, now Dreadroot. I command you to clear a path for your wicked brethren!" **_

Dreadroot readied a dark fist, which radiated dark energy as it sent a punch right to Addie's face down monster. Liam, Zach, Stella, and Paige looked on as the fist drew close to the face down. Stella held onto Addie, hoping Addie's play will work. As the fist came forward, Addie monsters magically appeared. A tall light skinned man with pointy ears, a green warrior outfit, a brown hat, and a sword.

The monster brought his sword up as it clashed with Dreadroot's fist, sparks flew as he pushed back against the attack.

.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**…**_ And then the man knocked the fist back with a humph.

**"_WHAT_**_** THE HELL MAN! HOW DID YOU BLOCK MY ATTACK!" **_Rusty screamed as everyone sans Sid gasped as the man stood tall.

Addie felt a wave of relief come crashing down on her, she sighed before explaining "That would be Obnoxious Celtic Guardian's ability."

Sid patted her sister's shoulder and exclaimed to their opponents, "Our Guardian can't be destroyed by those with at least 1900 ATK points, your Dreadroot has 4000. And your Eraser and Avatar have about 7000."

Rusty growled, **_"You little vixens!" _**

**_"Holy crap! I've never seen anyone last this long against all three Wicked God cards at once, let alone one of them." _**Zach exclaimed.

Liam just let out a small smirk, **_"Like me great, great gran-pappy always says, 'Desperation is a fine mistress'." _**

**_"I'll just place one card face down and end my turn. This will be the last time I say this, but make your move Addie. Cause once my next turn starts, your life points are going straight to 0. Then you and your sister will answer for your insubordination." _**Rusty said as a card appeared on his field. **_'And thanks to my Stop Defense card, your Guardian will be forced into ATK mode. His ability won't save you then.'_**

Rusty: 8000

Addie groggily stood up, her sister helping her steady her stance. "Addie, it's time." Adelaide raised an eyebrow to Sid, who gave her a confident smile. "Avatar's effect has passed, you can use my cards now. You just have to trust me, do you?"

Adelaide gave her a nod before turning to Rusty, "I'll admit Rust, I'm scared of your god cards. But with my sister by my side, I have the courage to face them! DRAW!" Addie screamed as she drew her next card in a dramatic Yu-Gi-Oh style fashion. She looked at it and got a glimmer in her eyes before announcing, "This duel is over, and I'll win this duel with the cards Sid gave me. Starting with... this!" Addie exclaimed before she activated her right face down. Which was...

.

.

.

.

….. QUESTION!

**_"QUESTION!" _**Rusty exclaimed.

"That's right." Sid said as she wrapped an arm around Addie. "This card allows my sister to special the monster at the bottom of her graveyard, which for this duel is also MY graveyard. But if you can guess what monster that is, then the effect is cancelled." she explained.

Rusty got to thinking, _**"Okay let's see, Liam went first in the duel. The first monster he destroyed was Man Eater Bug-" **_

_**"Nope, Sid banished that card." **_Liam reminded Rusty.

_**"Oh right, but then he sacrificed her Guardian of the Throne Room-" **_

_**"Which she also banished!" **_Zach called out to him.

Rusty groaned before turning to Liam, _**"LIAM WHAT'S THE EALIEST MONSTER YOU DESTROYED THAT WASN'T BANISHED!?" **_

Liam shrugged, _**"Don't look at me, I lost track of the cards destroyed since part 2." **_

"Ten seconds and counting!" Sid called out, Addie giggling at this. Rusty focused his brain on trying to answer the question, Sid counted down "5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Time's up!"

_**"DOH!"**_

Addie giggled, "Oh sorry, but 'Doh' isn't what we're looking for. Which means, I can now bring back..."

_"Appear... Legendary Fisherman!" _Sid and Addie said simultaneously as a long blue haired man rode in on an orca with a spear.

Legendary Fisherman: Level 5, 1850 ATK.

Rusty's worry quickly washed away, no pun intended **_"Ha, what good will he do?" _**

Addie just gave him a sly smirk, which made him worry again "Right now nothing, but once he's sacrificed to summon this monster. Now that's something to worry about." Addie said as she swapped Fisherman with the card she just drew. "Now my Fisherman will evolve into a more powerful monster that will defeat your god cards, LEGENDARY FISHERMAN lll!"

The Legendary Fisherman now evolve into a more buff looking fisherman on a big blue shark.

Legendary Fisherman lll: LVL 8, 2500 ATK

**_"Uh oh." _**Rusty let out.

"Uh oh is right, because once he's special summoned, my fisherman can banish every monster on your field!" Addie said as her monster pointed her spear at the Wicked Gods, then a massive tidal wave came in crashing against Rusty's monsters. They tried to stay put, but the water eventually washed them all away. Now Rusty's monster zone was empty, the red heads were stunned in silence.

Stella watched till she let out, "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

**_"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!" _**Zach yelled.

**_'I can't believe it, they actually managed to take out the Wicked God cards? This has never happened before, my first time successfully summoning them and I couldn't even get it done! I came so close.' _**Rusty fearfully thought.

Liam grunted, **_"Dammit, Eraser had the ability to wipe every card on the field upon it's destruction! But somehow they must have known it wouldn't work when it was banished." _**

"Good to know." Addie told him, which made him growl. "Now I'll activate Fisherman lll's other ability, by moving all of your banished monster to your graveyard, the first battle damage you take this turn is doubled." Rusty wordlessly puts his wicked god cards in his graveyard "But since his first ability means he can't attack, then that means someone else has to take the job. And Sid's next card will help with that." Addie activated the next card.

_**"Graverobber!"**_

"Yep, this card takes a card from your graveyard and turns it against you. Sis, which card would you want?" Sid asked.

Addie thought to herself, before deciding "I think I'll go with... Wicked Dreadroot!"

Just then a cartoonish looking thief appeared with Dreadroot in hand as the card lit up, and the Wicked God appeared on Addie's side of the field. **_"Okay how does that even work?" _**Liam questioned.

Addie looked up at the new monster on her field, "You know, Dreadroot looks kind of hot when he's not trying to kill me." she said to herself. She swore she saw it wink at her, a blush swept her face before Sid snapped her fingers at her.

"Hey, focus girl."

"Right, sorry."

**_'Don't think your new boyfriend will save you, because-' _**

"Now I activate Sid's final card!"

.

.

.

.

… Harpies Feather Duster.

**_"Crap." _**

"Nice one, sis. Now all his spells and traps are caput!" Sid cheered as Rusty's face down cards were swept by a digital feather sweeper. Rusty gulped at the Wicked monster now staring him down, and he's all out of options.

"Now Dreadroot, finish him off with Dreadful Damnation!" Dreadroot readied a dark fist and sent it to Rusty's life points, with LF3's ability doubling the attack power to 8000.

**_"Mommy?"_**

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

_**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~" **_

_**"OOF!" **_Rusty said as he crashed into his teammates, knocking all three of them out.

Rusty: 0

Winners: Adelaide and Sid!

Stella fumed before she angrily grabbed Paige's controller and tossed it into a wall, it broke on impact. Paige sighing to herself as she turned off the monitor, "I will end those stupid sisters, mark my words." Stella said through grinding teeth.

"You owe me a new controller." Paige said.

The sisters left the Red Heads in the shack, the fire was put out a while ago thanks to the winds from the duel. They each took a black coat, cargo pants, and boots from them before leaving the shack, wrapping belts around them to keep the pants from falling off. They looked behind the shack to see a dark green jeep, figuring this is how they found got here. Sid started it up and drove off, with Addie in the passenger seat.

Sid kept her eyes on the path as Addie slept in her seat, the duel taking a lot out of her. Sid's eyes were buring with revenge on the mind, 'Stella, you've made a lot of mistakes. But messing with my sister was your worst one yet, get ready. Because I'm about to shove my fist right up your big caramel ass, and not in the good way.'

**Happy holidays readers, next time we see how Lincoln and Ronnie Anne are fairing against Christina. **


	18. Chapter 18

With Lincoln and Ronnie Anne, the latter was dodging sword slashes from a lovesick Christina atop a moving 18 wheeler truck. Ronnie Anne ducked a side slice before giving Christina a superkick to the face, making her stumble back. Lincoln didn't know how they were able to go at it with the limited space and at the speeds they're going.

Christina wiped a little blood from her nose where she was kicked, "Lucky shot." she growled before coming with a charging attack, but Ronnie Anne sidestepped her and nailed a back elbow to the side of her head. This stunned Christina into dropping her sword, she was then grabbed from behind the waist as Ronnie Anne nailed a German Suplex on top of the truck.

"RONNIE, BE CAREFUL!" Lincoln shouted.

Ronnie Anne growled, "I'll be fine Lame-O, worry about your own skin." she then got up as Christina glared at her.

The brunette hmphed, "Slicing you up would be too good for you, so I'll just settle for good ole fisticuffs." she said before getting into a martial arts stance. Ronnie Anne just charged at her with a punch, but Christina ducked and nailed a flurry of strikes to Ronnie Anne's torso before capping it off with an elbow. She then grabbed the Latina's head and drilled it with a high knee, causing Ronnie Anne to stumble back.

Christina then took her down with a judo throw before she locked in a kimura lock as she sat on Ronnie Anne, wrenching her left arm back as Ronnie Anne tried not to scream in pain. "Ole Ronalda, a brawler by heart. All strength with very little technique, Stella hooked me up with a very good trainer." Christina said as she twisted Ronnie Anne's arm closer to the point of breaking it, Ronnie Anne growled as the pain increased.

Lincoln saw her pained expression, 'Christina, what has Stella done to you?'

Ronnie Anne used her free arm to punch into Christina's ribs, "Futile." Christina uttered as in one motion, Ronnie Anne felt the bone in her arm snap like a twig.

GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH

She screamed as Christina let her go, Ronnie Anne held her arm as Christina went to pick up her sword. She went back to where Ronnie Anne was and held the sword up with the tip pointing downward, "Say goodbye, puta-"

"NO!" Lincoln pulled himself on top of Ronnie Anne, shocking Christina as he shielded Ronnie Anne with his own body. Lincoln glared up at Christina, "If you kill her, then you will kill me as well." Christina didn't know what to make of his words.

She growled, "Move out of the way!"

"Never!" Lincoln defied.

Ronnie Anne opened her eyes, and saw Lincoln laying on top of her, and Christina standing over them with a sword about to impale them. She turned her head to Lincoln, "Lame-O?"

"Christina, what ever feelings I had for you are gone. I accepted that you weren't in to me and I moved on, so why can't you?" Lincoln questioned, Christina grinded her teeth together as a look of hurt and guilt came across her. "If anything, I would have been fine with just being your friend. But I never got to because you left, and now that your back and trying to kill the only girl I really love."

Christina heard his words and they rang through her, but then she heard _"Do it!" _she raised an eyebrow, the screen then showed Stella on an earpiece talking to her on one of the unbroken monitors "Kill them both, I can have Lisa bring him back with some of her science stuff. We can make it that he has no memory of Ronnie Anne or any interaction he had with her, she'll be erased from his life all together. So do it, skewer them through their hearts!"

Christina's eyes started to water, "Kill... Lincoln?" Ronnie Anne and Lincoln both went wide eyed at those words.

Stella groaned, "I know it's a hard price to pay, but trust me it will be worth it in the end. As your boss, I command you to strike them down NOW!" she demanded.

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne looked up as Christina's face darkened, the tip pointing right to Lincoln's back. With their positions, the tip will pierce through each other's hearts in a one swift downward thrust. Lincoln worriedly uttered, "Christina?"

The woman trembled where she stood, her hands shaking the blade. Would she go through with this, killing Lincoln along with Ronnie Anne? Having him be brought back with no memory of her Latina rival? Is it worth it? Would it even work? These questions kept hammering away at her conscious.

The devil on her shoulder yelling at her to bury that sword through them. While the angel told her to simply let go.

She rejected Lincoln, its over a decade pass the point to take it back. Clearly he's moved on. If she loves Lincoln as much as she says, then she should let him live the life he wants. That an artificially made Lincoln would never be the same as the real thing.

Christina then sighed, before getting ready to bring the sword down.

Lincoln and Ronne Anne braced themselves for the sweet embrace of death, at least they'll die together. Two silently gave each other one last kiss before the end.

The steel skewering them like a fruit cabob...…..

.

.

.

.

… which never came to passing. Their hearts still beating, their eyes still shining.

They separated and looked at each other, "Lincoln, you alive?" Ronnie Anne asked first.

"Yep, you?" Lincoln returned, she nodded before they realize that they were in a tunnel. The roof was dangerously low, but the two were able to stay on as long as they were still lying down. The looked back to see Christina at the entrance of the tunnel, face down with the sword sticking through her right shoulder. They winced from the image that was shrinking as they rode the truck through the tunnel, "You think she'll be okay?"

"Maybe, it wasn't anything vital." Ronnie Anne said.

"Man, that was a real close one." Lincoln sighed before looking back at Ronnie Anne, "How's your arm?"

Ronnie Anne tried to move her arm, but a surge of pain ran through it so she put it down. "Yep, bone is broken. Normally would take two months to heal, but since I'm now a protagonist of my own spinoff I should be healed by next chapter." she evaluated. Thank goodness for those times her mom brought to 'Bring your child to work' days, she got too see what 75 years of fast food does to your body.

Lincoln turned his head up ahead, the tunnel had lights that illuminated the darkness. "From the looks of it, this thing goes on for about 5 miles. We should be fine as long as we stay low, if we were standing the roof goes up to our waists."

"Got it." Ronnie Anne then got an idea, Lincoln turned back to her and saw she had her eyes half-lidded. "Say, have you ever thought about doing 'it' atop a moving vehicle?"

Lincoln looked at her like she was crazy, "I'd prefer we save it for after we get off, when we aren't about to fall to our deaths."

(back at the front of the tunnel)

Christina groaned as she looked up, and felt the sword get pulled from her shoulder. She gritted her teeth as she saw CJ and Carl, the latter still riding the megalodon sized mastiff. She growled as CJ brought out a first aid kit while the younger brother called HQ for medical aid.

She growled as CJ worked on her wound, 'You win this round Ronalda, but this is far from over'.


	19. Chapter 19

After losing Christina, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne rode atop the truck till they leaped off it as soon as they exited. Luckily they landed on a soft bush, the two stood up and smoothed out their clothes. "I swear, I don't know how I keep ending up in these situations. What is it about me that attracts the crazies?" Lincoln questioned the universe.

"I don't know, but when this is over I just want to be away from any and all conflict." Ronnie Anne exclaimed, "I can't take another second of this madness!"

Lincoln then carefully held Ronnie Anne's left arm, the one that was snapped by Christina during their bus-top brawl. "Does your arm still hurt?" Lincoln carefully moved her arm, the joints a little stiff and her bicep muscle was strained from where the break in her bone happened.

"Just a little, as long as I don't overexert it for a while. Honestly if I hadn't gotten bullshit main character powers, it could have been a lot worse. But just be glad she hesitated, otherwise we'd be a human sheesh kabob." Ronnie Anne said, "Let's just worry about finding a way to save Sid, knowing her she'd go right back to Stella even after all the pain she's been put through." she then looked down, "What's she's put herself through, because of me."

Lincoln can sense the guilt building up in his lover, so he pulled her in for a big hug "Ronnie, all that stuff is behind you. You don't have to be scared anymore, I'm here now." he whispered into her ear as he held her close. Ronnie Anne quickly returned the embrace, wanting to keep him in her arms for all eternity. She finally has him after so long, and no dirty rotten R.A. wannabe will take that away from her. "We'll save Sid, defeat Stella, and live the lives we want.

The two let go of their embrace, " Thanks, Lincoln." Ronnie Anne said with a tear in her eye.

"Come on, we got to save Sid. But we can't just run in all guns-a-blazing, we need a plan." Lincoln said seriously.

"Okay, so what do you got Man with the Plan?" Ronnie Anne asked with intensity.

"...… I don't know." this caused Ronnie Anne to fall over comedically.

(with the villains)

Stella stomped around her throne room angrily while Paige was trying to reconstruct her controller, just then one of Stella's goons came in with the three red heads she sent to abduct Sid. They still had some scuffs from the 4 chapter long duel, the goon tossed them towards the seat of the throne as Stella took a seat.

The three looked up to their mistress worriedly, "My apologies Miss Stella, but the Changs were more slippery than a greased pig on roller blades." Liam said.

"Punish us as you see fit." Zach bowed along with Liam and Rusty.

"Just no more whipping, I still have welts from the last time." Rusty begged with eyes dripping tears.

Stella inhaled a puff of breath before exhaling, "Alright, here's what I'll do." the three red heads prepared for why she'll have them subjected too. "Liam, since you dealt the most damage in the duel, you're excused." she said with a smile.

"I am?" Liam was confused.

"WHAT!?" the others exclaimed.

"Yes, go spend some time with your family. They'll be most pleased to spend some time with you." Stella waved him off, which he happily obliged with a grateful bow before leaving. Her smile then turned into a frown for the remaining two red heads, "As for you two." they gulped under the dark tone she had used. "Rusty since you squandered your most powerful monsters and didn't deal one point of damage, your punishment is..."

"Please no whipping, please no whipping, please no whipping~" he silently prayed.

"Cleaning all the bathrooms."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" he screamed as he was given a plunger and got dragged out of the room.

"Especially Lynn's bathroom, she's been hitting the extra spicy subs again." she called out before facing the smallest of the red heads. "Zach."

"Yes, Mistress." Zach gulped.

"For you, I've got something else in mind." Stella pressed a button, which made him fall down a trapdoor. He landed on a chair which strapped him down, he then saw a big silver screen.

"A horror movie, please I've seen them all." Zach snarked.

Just then a holographic image of Stella played next to him, "Presenting, Cats." Zach went wide eyed as the opening credits played for the 2019 adaptation to the Broadway musical.

Back with Stella, she just received a video call from Christina. "Well?"

"They got away." the brunette sulked as she held her injured shoulder.

Stella groaned, "Just take it easy, CJ and Carl will take care of things until you're healed."

"Do we have too?" Carl complained when he appeared onscreen.

"Don't worry Mistress Stella, they won't be gone for long. Mi familia still have that tracking chip they used to know my brother's location." CJ said as he pulled out a tracker, "I kept it incase I wanted to patch things up with our prima."

Stella sighed 'At least someone is useful', "Don't lose them, bring them to me." she ordered.

"You won't hurt Ronnie Anne right?" CJ wondered, "She may have said some hurtful things, but she's still familia."

"Yeah, I'm sure she's calmed down after blowing her shot at going pro." Carl added.

Stella rolled her eyes, "Yeah sure, whatever. Now go!" The Casagrande brothers saluted before cutting off transmission. She saw the look from Paige, "Don't look at me like that."


	20. Chapter 20

The Chang sisters drove the RV they stole from the Read Heads all the way back to the mansion. Sid was able to find it thanks to the directions left behind on the map sitting on the dashboard, she pulled up to the gate "Well we're here, and it only took us two chapters to get here."

Addie yawned as she awoken from her nap, "Man, after everything going on I need that nap." she opened her eyes and turned to her sister, "Okay, so what's the plan?"

Sid just said, "We walk in there and beat the crap out of Stella."

"That's the plan?" Addie questioned.

Sid shrugged, "Well, we're not really gonna walk in." she grabbed a few guns and a backpack full of weapons from the trunk and headed for the front door. Addie just sighed and followed suit. Sid then burst through the doors with her guns out ready to shoot, Addie came in after. But to their surprise the place was empty, all the stuff was still there when she and Stella fought but nothing else seemed to be touched since she was there.

"Um, shouldn't there be somebody here?" Addie asked awkwardly.

They both relaxed their stances and put their guns away, the sisters looked everywhere before heading down to the basement. Sid recognized it from the table where she was tortured by Stella, with all the toys that were left there along with the smell. But other than that, nothing. "Well, this has been disappointing." Sid said as she leaned against a wall, only for it to not be a wall but a curtain.

"Sid!" Addie followed after her sister, then saw a long dark tunnel, "Is this?"

Sid sat up rubbing her head, "A secret passage? I guess she must have made some upgrades in the time I was gone." the two followed down the dark tunnel until they came across a futuristic elevator. Sid slowly pushed a down-arrow shaped button before the elevator doors opened up, the two entered.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Addie asked.

"We'll be fine." she then pressed a glowing button, which caused the elevator to fall at incredibly high speeds.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~

(with Lincoln and Ronnie Anne)

"Are you kidding me?"

The two were hiding out in the back of a cargo ship surrounded by large crates, "Well, this is the cheapest way to the Philippines I can think of on such short notice." Lincoln rebuffed.

"And what's gonna happen if the crew finds a couple of stowaways?" Ronnie Anne questioned.

"They won't, besides no one even checks the crates anyway. Now shut up and enjoy your gas station hot dogs." Lincoln said as he grabbed a hot dog he got from a gas station on the way over.

Ronnie Anne rolled her eyes before eating her dinner. "I just want all this to be done with."

"In another few hours, the sun will rise."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I don't know, heard it on YouTube."

About 20 miles away from the ship, Christina watched the two dine from a helicopter Stella gave to the Casagrande brothers through a telescope. She growled as she lowered it, "That should be me eating gas station hot dogs with Lincoln."

"Relax will you." Carl told her, he and his brother were in the cockpit flying the chopper. "You'll get him as soon as we bring him back to Mistress Stella." Lalo was napping next in between the brothers.

"And the other girls under Stella's wing, don't forget them." CJ reminded her, she huffed at that. "Anyway, Ms. Stella sent someone to apprehend Lincoln and Ronnie Anne. I've already sent the coordinates to her anyway."

"Don't underestimate them, fatty. Linky and that Mexican bitch are main characters, and have plans a top of plans." Christina told him.

"Hey, no one calls my brother fat but me!" Carl exclaimed to her.

"Meh, after 18 years of abuella's portion sizes you tend to gain a few pounds." CJ shrugged, "As for underestimating them Christina, I don't think we should worry about that. They will have a field day when they meet this one." he said as a dark figure on a speed boat approached the ship.

The figure seemed like a small petite woman with a dark skin tight suit and mask that covers her whole face, the lady got close to the ship before pulling out a grappling hook. She then pressed a button which connected the boat to the ship before she fired the grappling hook as the claw hooked onto the railing, she leaped off the jetski and climbed onto the side of the ship. She then climbed up the side till she leaped over the rail and retracted the claw.

She then pulled out a radar, she entered the cargo area walked around. She then climbed atop a crate to get a better view, she then looked to Starboard and saw her targets over by the railing. Starboard is the right side of the ship, she came in from Port which is the left of a ship. She nodded before hopping down and swiftly moving between crates.

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne looked out to the ocean as the stars were sprinkled across the night sky, Ronnie Anne leaned her head on Lincoln's shoulder. To which he responded by resting his head on hers. "This is, actually kind of nice." Ronnie Anne said.

"Yeah, nothing can ruin this moment." Lincoln replied as neither of them heard the figure coming up from behind them.

BANG

The two dropped to the ground as the lady in dark clothing stood over them with a frying pan, she then pulled off her mask to reveal a 17 year old girl with kind of pale-ish tan skin and dark hair tied into braided pig tails. "Well that was totally easy." she then pulled the bodies back to where she parked her ride.

(later)

Stella was pacing around her throne room while Paige was fixing up her controller, just then one of the screens came on. _"Ms. Stella?" _the woman from the ship called.

"What is it?" she aggravated.

The lady then turned the camera to show her the tied up unconscious forms of Lincoln and Ronnie Anne, to which Stella and Paige went wide-eyed. _"I got them, like you asked for." _the lady said timidly. _"A-a-and I'm bringing them back right now." _

Stella's face then turned into a proud grin, "You've done well, Meli Ramos. You've got my Linky bear AND the whore-chata, I must say I'm impressed."

Meli turned the screen back to her, she then coughed "Remember our deal."

Stella rolled her eyes, "Ah yes, apprehend them and you'll see Lola again. Along with a cure for your 'disease', just bring them here and you'll get your reward."

"I mean it, you harm one hair on her-"

"Relax." Stella interrupted, "She's fine, now bring them to me alive."

Meli nodded "Yes, ma'am." she then signed off before she looked to the unconscious and tied up captives. Meli sighed, "I'm sorry Linky, but I have no choice." she softly said before turning back to driving the speed boat.


	21. Chapter 21

After a really long drop, the elevator finally stopped. The doors opened so that the wobbling and dizzy bodies of Sid and Adelaide can exit, "They... should really...… fix that elevator." Sid let out as she got her bearings back together.

Addie did a trick by focusing on one finger to alleviate the dizziness. After getting their sights back, the sisters saw that they arrived in some sort of underground base. Which looked like something out of a sci-fi movie, "Woah." the sisters said.

"Look at this place, its all futuristic and advanced." Addie let out as she looked around, seeing monitors along eggshell colored walls, walking along tiles floors with shag carpeting.

"Yeah, but we have to focus. Do not get distracted by the cool lair." Sid said as she and her sister got their game faces on, trudging down hallways. They eventually came to an open area which was littered with guards, they hid behind a large crate before anyone can see them. "There's too many of them, they'll figure us out in seconds." Sid whispered.

"We can use these." Addie whispered before pulling two things out her backpack and handing one to her sister.

"Guns!" Sid silently exclaimed.

"Tranquillizer guns, they're perfectly silent while taking down bad guys." Addie corrected.

"Sweet." Sid replied as she was handed a bag of sleep darts for her tranq-gun.

The sisters quietly loaded them before Addie told her sister, "BTW, these things have awful range so we need to get in close." she said before sliding over behind a barricade, Sid meanwhile stayed where she was and surveyed the area. Two guards were at the exit facing away from the opening, one was lounging against a wall, and two were texting.

She saw the wall napper grip his neck before collapsing to the floor, then she pointed her gun to one of the other guards and shoot at them the same time as her sister.

The two then snuck up on the last two guards in the area and took them down, Sid with a sleeper hold choking one out while Addie slammed the other head first into the wall, knocking him out. The sisters continued to explore the underground base, taking out guards as they went, which was kind of few to be honest.

"Seen any other bad guys?" Sid asked as she rounded a corner, her sister right behind her.

"Not really, they must be getting coffee." Addie guessed.

"At the same time?" Sid questioned.

"It can happen." Addie retorted. "My coworkers do it."

"Just keep watch." Sid returned while pointing a taser gun she got from a guard, unaware that the two were being watched by a super hidden security camera by Stella and her right hand woman Paige.

"Well, Sidney. I must say I'm impressed you found my secret base of operations, but I'm afraid its all for not. Your little friend and MY fiancé are currently being brought to me." Stella snootily stated to the footage, "Now I'll have both hinderances to my plans in one space, where I'll deal with both of them personally. I'm so close to having Lincoln in my arms as I drain all the love from his dick, you know if I still believed in Santa Claus I'd assume it was Christmas." she said with a crazed look in her eyes.

"Don't forget to leave me a go." Paige told her.

_"Here's your afternoon scones Stella." _a familiar blonde in a maid outfit came in with a tray of scones.

"Why thank you Lola." Stella said before taking a scone and took a bite out of it. The former pageant girl frowned at being reduced to a servant.

"What do you mean Santa isn't real, I met him 3 months ago." Another maid with a smoothie came in.

"Leni for the 6th time, that was a homeless man!" Lola exclaimed.

"But he asked me to sit on his lap." Leni said.

"Yes he did."

"And I did."

Lola rolled her eyes, "Yes you did, merry Christmas."

"SILENCE!" Stella yelled, "Just tell the others to get ready."

"Yes Miss Stella." the sisters said before leaving.

Stella sat in her throne, "I swear its so hard to find decent help these days."

(meanwhile)

Meli drove the speedboat up to the docking area, sighing to herself "Remember, this is all for Lola." she put the boat in park before going over to the hostages.

"FREEZE!"

Meli froze at the voice, 'Crap!'


	22. Meli

Melinda Ramos, preferred a simple life. She was shy and introverted as a child, still is but she's managed. She had all she'd wanted, a nice family, friends. It was all good, except for one little thing that has plagued her all her life.

Which we'll get too later.

_"FREEZE!" _Meli froze at the command, just docking and she was already caught. Bright lights cascaded her from behind, _"Step away from the boat with your hands behind your head." _she gulped before stepping away from the boat, hands behind her head.

"I be-be-be-beg of you...… go away." she begged while shivering.

At the end of the dock, the owner of the voice made their way down. "Listen ma'am, I'm not gonna hurt you." they said in the most comforting tone they can make, "But I'm gonna have to take you in, on the charges of breaking n entering, grand theft speedboat, and kidnapping. So just turn around quietly and we can make it through without any casualties."

Meli heard the steps stop, but her heart rate just kept beating like a jackhammer on freshly dried cement. She gulped before slowing turning her body, eyes clenched shut as she showed her face to the voice's visor covered face. She heard the officer gasp, she slowly opened one to see the person remove his helmet.

"Meli?" spoke a man with short black hair, wearing a padded dark blue suit, with an AK-47 in his right hand. Her anxiety spiking seeing his face, someone very familiar to her.

"Please leave Arman." she pleaded as she lowered her head.

"Is this... is this what you've been doing since we broke up?" Arman questioned, after a rocky 1st grade field trip to Dairy Land thanks to some not so helpful tips from her childhood friend Lola, the two bonded over their love of ponies. The rest was history.

Meli just took a few breathes before exclaimed, "Just leave already! I'm on a deadline here, I have to bring these two to Stella pronto." she gestured to her unconscious hostages.

"I can't allow that Meli." he shook his head, "Stella is not someone to trust, she won't help you with your problem."

"YES SHE WILL! She's my last hope, I can't live with this curse anymore!" Meli yelled in anguish mixed with fury.

"I could have helped if you had ever just told me." Arman said hurtfully, "Instead of keeping this a secret from me, I gave you my ponies and my heart. But you ran away without ever telling me what has been happening with you." Meli bit her lips, nearly drawing blood when the sharp tips started to puncture her flesh.

"Just go Arman, I've got a job to do." she turned her back to him and went to get the tied up forms of Lincoln and Ronnie Anne.

Arman watched in sadness before talking into a headset, "She's not budging, what now?"

_"Just stall her, I'll send the hounds in to contain her. Just keep her occupied for the time being." _

"Okay, but don't kill her." he sighed before turning around to see Meli dump Lincoln off the boat.

"Ow!" this caused him to stir, "What the?" his eyes glazed as he fluttered his eyes opened. "Where am I-" just then he was struck with a tranq dart by Stella, knocking him out again.

"Meli-"

"I won't tell you again Arman, leave me. Trust me the last thing I want to do is hurt you, but if you love me as much as you say then get away from me!" she demanded as she hauled the still out cold Ronnie Anne out of the boat. She then hoisted the tied up hostages on her shoulders and carried them off the deck, passed Arman who watched on.

From afar, the Casagrande bros and Christina watched on. Carl then went "Oooo, drama."

She carried the bodies up the hill and to a parking lot, where a camo jeep was waiting for her. She tossed the bodies into the trunk and shut the lid, as she made her way to the driver seat she was grabbed from behind "HEY!"

"I can't let you do this Meli." Arman stated as she kept her locked in his arms.

"We'll just see about that." Meli lowly stated.

Just then she kicked off the jeep and out of the man's hold, Arman turned around and saw her getting into a fighting stance. The man just sighed as he got into a stance as well, "If the only way to get through to you is with violence, then so be it."

**FIGHT**

Arman shouted a battle cry before charging at her, but she countered his punch with a flying knee that rocked him. She then nailed three quick strikes to his chest before giving him a monkey flip away from the jeep.

Arman quickly got back up as Meli charged at him with a flying kick, but he caught her and slammed her down. She sat up painfully and ducked a kick before kipping up and nailing a spinning back kick that dazed him, she followed it up by driving him shoulder first into a nearby car door. She then ran into a back elbow from her ex-boyfriend, who leaped off the car and into like a clothesline to Meli.

Arman rolled through the move and up to his feet, he then caught her with a headlock as she got to her knees. "We don't have to do this Meli, we can find another way. Please I don't want to hurt you!"

"Do you EVER stop talking?!" she exclaimed before lifting him up and slamming him down. She then mounted him and started to rain punches, Arman did his best to block some of them. But luckily he was able to slid right from under her and step away from the girl, she growled lowly before turning to him with the eyes of a raging bull looking at a matador. Before she can attack he pulled out his AK-47 at her, shaky hands as his finger teased the trigger.

"Give up Meli, don't make me shoot." Arman told her as he aimed straight at her.

Meli just glared at him as she kept shaking, fear had been long replaced with anger. Anger at herself, anger at her curse, anger at the world. "You wouldn't."

"Don't tempt me!"

The two stared each other down, daring the other to make a move. Glares firing back on both ends, neither of them backing down from the challenge. They were once the most intimate of lovers, now on the field of battle. On opposing sides, not like their arguments about ponies or Dogs n Detectives, but actual battles with blood and weapons.

Just then the two were surrounded by motorcycles, six bikes each with a rider armed with a pistol aimed at Meli. She scouted the playing field, one of the riders removed their helmets to reveal a tanned skin man with black hair tied in a pony tail "You took your sweet ass time, Sebastian." Arman groaned.

"Sorry we're late, one of the hounds thought to stop for donuts." Sebastian replied.

_"I missed dinner!" _

Seb rolled his eyes before turning to Meli, who glared at the intrusion of her fight with Arman. "Melinda Ramos, surrender the hostages and maybe we'll let you off easy. You're clearly outnumbered."

Meli just puffed with rage, watching from afar were Christina and the Casagrande boys each with a pair of binoculars. "She can't really take them all on herself, can she?" CJ asked.

"Even after all her training and her curse, she can't possibly take them all out." Christina replied.

"Not without a little assistance." Carl said as he pulled out a boomerang, with two pouches attached to each end. "This is where 2 years of boomerang classes finally pays off." he reared his arm back, and with all his might sent it flying. It soared through the night sky.

Meli growled, the odds were not in her favor. But the a speck of light caught her eye, coming towards her was...… a boomerang? She then caught what was attached to the boomerang, and let out a little smirk.

"So what will it be? Either a) you come with us peacefully, or b) forcefully."

"I pick... C." she answered while raising her gun.

"Don't you dare!" Sebastian ordered.

A bang rang out, just then Meli was covered in a heavy cloud of smoke. This confused everyone around, she let out a little giggle before she was completely unseeable through the smoke.

"Well, this might be more difficult than I thought."

(Sid and Adelaide)

The Chang sisters just reached what looked like some kind of lab.

"Nope, this one's empty too." Addie groaned.

"Look around, maybe someone left a clue." Sid suggested as the sisters looked around the lab. Old sticky notes littered desks, splotches of dried up chemicals on parts of the floor and walls, and one of those chairs you'd find in a doctor's office. "Hello, what's this?" Sid picked up an folder labeled "Subject Somar?"

"Somar? What's that?" Addie asked as she tossed a torn up lab coat away before stepping near her sister.

Sid opened the folder and pulled out a paper, "I don't know, but I think whatever Stella had in mind for this involved some girl from Royal Woods, these medical records are all from a friend of one of Lincoln's sisters."

Addie took out what looked like a newspaper, headlined 'Pony Con Shooting of 28'. "Left, 12 dead and at least 50 injured. What could this have to do with anything?" she questioned while scratching her head.

"Maybe this could explain?" Sid pulled out a DVD from the folder, she went up to one of the computers that were still operational and inserted the disk.

(BRRR)

_Shows Meli in a medical gown._

_"Um, hey. Too any one who is watching this... line?" _

**_"Just introduce yourself and talk about your problem." _**

_"I-I-I can't, it's to-to-too-" _

**_"Say it or Lola gets it!" _**

_"(Gulp) Ok, (sigh) too anyone who finds this... my name is Melinda Felisha Ramos...…..and... I-I-I've been living with... Leukemia for 13 years. And unfortunately its back. I was first diagnosed at age 5, I was able to get it in remission before I moved to Royal Woods. After that, things were looking up. That was until it came back, about two days earlier I was attending a Pony Convention with my boyfriend Arman. Why I brought that up, well let's just say one of the workers there was a wanted terrorist." _

**_"Show the scar."_**

_"No! It's too embarrassing!" _

**_"DO IT!"_**

_"Meep! Oh fine." Meli gripped the hem of her gown and lifted it up, showing a nasty looking scar on the lower left side of her abdomen. Thankfully she wore shorts underneath the gown, "Yep, pretty bad. I caught a bullet right there, left my immune system totaled. When I woke up I was informed that my Leukemia was back, with the damage to my body done by the injury, it would take a miracle if I were to survive." _

_"Afterwards I had to let Arman go, I didn't want him to bare the burden of a dying woman. I had nothing now, I was all alone. I had nothing, that's when Stella found me. She'd promised to help me get fully cured of my Leukemia for good, if I do everything I was told." _

_"So what was this video for again?" _

_**"Oh just a distraction." **_

_"For who?" _

(BRR)

Just then Sid and Addie felt a little mist on the back of their necks, they turned around to find... "You!"

"Hey." Stella stood there with a smug face, holding some kind of spray bottle. "Did you miss me Sid, cause I certainly missed you."

Sid stepped up to Stella, "Listen up Stella, I don't know why you brought that girl into this but let me tell you that you won't get away wi-" just then Sid collapsed into Stella's arms while Addie plopped to the ground. "What the?"

"Why can't I move?" Addie exclaimed.

"Yep, that's the flabber gas." Stella chuckled as she hoisted Sid over her shoulder, she tossed the can she had up and caught "One spritz and all the muscles in your body are as flabby as uncooked dough, the effects are temporary of course when taken in small doses." Stella carried the now flabbified Sid out of the lab, finding Paige on a portable game cube "Take little Addie to Cell 4."

"Whatever." Paige said before putting away her game and retrieving the younger Chang.

Stella took Sid down the hall, "What did you do to her? That Meli girl." she asked.

"Hmm, I think added a little something that increases her speed, strength, agility, and durability. It halts her condition, but doesn't fully cure it. That's for when she brings Lincoln and Ronnie Anne to me." Stella explained.

"You won't get away with this." Sid stated, she would be pounding away on Stella's back if she can move her arms right now.

"Oh Chang, what you, your sister, and the readers should know by now...

I already have."

(with Meli)

As the smoke cleared, we see Meli standing tall over six bodies. She patted the dust off her suit before turning to a stirring Arman, right next to her jeep. With the trunk opened?

"Oh no." she moaned before running over and seeing, "They escaped." she turned hatefully to Arman, who just got up on his feet before he got tackled to the ground. She growled as she gripped his shirt, before tossing him in the trunk and slamming it shut. She stomped to the driver seat and drove off in a huff.

The bodies left behind groaned and stirred.

"Dang it, she got away." one of them groaned.

"At least they escaped, though for how long?" another said.

"Why did I sign up for this again?"

"She broke my leg!"

"I swear you boys can't do anything without me!" the fifth unmasked one threw her helmet away, revealing themselves as the girl Fox quint.

"I'll make a call." Sebastion sighed.


	23. Chapter 23

"Uh... uh man..." Arman stirred awake, his head buzzing and his vision was all fuzzy.

"blah blah blah~" his head heard as his senses were slowly starting to return. He tried to move his hands, but found that he couldn't move them. He looked to the left, and can barely see that his wrist was tied down to a bed post. He pulled at the rope keeping his wrist in place, he grunted before checking his other wrist and low and behold his other wrist was tied down.

"Crud." he groaned as his vision started to clear up, the picture began to form in his eyes. An small space, tan walls, a single dimly lit lamp, he was only in a pair of plaid boxers, a woman pacing around the floor in a bathrobe. Wait huh?

"Oh fudge on a fudge sandwich, with extra fudge on top! How could I have let them escape, I had one job to do and I couldn't even do that right! Oh man oh man Stella's gonna be so mad me, now I'll never save Lola." she spiraled as she walked in a circle, berating herself internally, and letting out a loud coughing hack with a little blood coming out.

"Meli?" Arman questioned as he fully regain consciousness.

"GAH!" Meli panicked before calming herself, "Oh, you're awake."

"Mel-"

"I know what you're gonna say, so save it. I'm already in too deep to stop now." she interrupted him before sitting down next to her captive.

"Why Meli, why side with Stella?" Arman questioned.

"I had to, for both Lola's sake and mine. After she found out about Sid's trickery Stella had taken all of Lincoln's sisters hostage, including Lola." Meli told him. "Even though I was terminally ill and weakened after the accident at Pony Con, I tried to save her myself."

Arman went wide eyed, "You went after Stella, alone! While sick!"

"Yeah, not my brightest move." she admitted, she then sighed before laying down next to him. "Instead of killing me, she gave me an offering I couldn't refuse. If I do what she'd say then she'll release everyone, she'd even give me a cure so that I can never have Leukemia ever again. I agreed to her terms, so she started my training. She had her science team work on the cure, none of the remedies have worked."

"Do you really trust her?" he asked.

"I have no choice, which is why I have to find Lincoln and Ronnie Anne fast." she rolled onto her side to face her former boyfriend, "But I never wanted you to be involved, I didn't want you hurt. But instead I just ruin everything." she sobbed into his chest, if he could move his arms he'd comfort her. After she pushed him away, he still cared about her and wanted to help her with her disease.

"Meli." he let out softly, "Look at me." she sniffed before lifting her head to face him. "When Rarrie Blossom pushed Tiny Trouts away when she needed someone the most, Tiny was still there by her side. Because Tiny loved Rarrie, just like I love you."

Meli hiccupped before wiping the tears from her eyes, "You know I'm a sucker for Your Small Pony references."

"And together, we can help defeat Stella, rescue Lola and the other sisters, and mostly importantly... cure you from your Leukemia once and for all." he said.

"Oh Armie-Poo." she gushed before pressing her lips against his, she kept their kiss up as she started to climb atop his prone body. Her arms wrapped around his head, he'd do the same if he can move his appendages. She soon had to release the kiss for oxygen, "I promise to never push you away again, so long as you promise to never leave me."

"Promise." Arman nodded, "Now uh," he asked as he pulled at his binds "Can you untie me now?"

"Hmmmmm, let me think about that." Meli said before she quickly ripped off the only clothing each of them had on, Arman's eyes widen as he felt a sudden surge in his nethers. "Done, and no." she said as she positioned herself over his growing erection. "Since you made me lose my packages, you deserve punishment." Arman gulped at the very uncharacteristically evil tone.

(meanwhile)

Somewhere near the sea.

Ronnie Anne panted carrying the out cold body of Lincoln Loud across a field about five feet from where dock area, "Thank goodness for that diversion, now I just need to find place to hide before anymore goons attack."

_"FREEZE MAN STEALER!"_

"Oh son of a bitch." Ronnie Anne groaned before she laid Lincoln down and turned to see an angry Christina. "So you're back for more huh? I thought after your defeat you'd run off crying to momma Stella."

Christina sneered, "Please, you know damn well that you got lucky. But no amount of luck will save you this time, for I didn't come alone."

Ronnie Anne then heard a loud "SNEAK ATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-" she quickly delivered a kick to incoming tiny luchador that knocked him away.

"Carl for the 12th time, sneak attacks don't work if you yell them at the top of your lungs." A much taller guy in a luchador outfit came out and picked up the smaller one.

Ronnie Anne perked an eyebrow, "Wait, only one guy I know is that bad at sneak attacks. Carl?"

"Uh who is this Carl you speak of?" the little luchador feigned.

"Oh forget bro, our couse isn't stupid." the other minion said before pulling off his mask, "Howdy, Ronnie Anne. Bet you thought you'd seen the last of me."

"Hey CJ." Ronnie Anne greeted back, her last memory of her and her cousins coming back.

"So much for secret identies." Carl grumbled before pulling off his own masks, "Either way we're not letting you escape so easily."

"Guys, if this is about what I said all those years ago then I'm sorry." she apologized "I was bummed about my leg injury that cost me my BMX dreams and I shouldn't have taken it out on you guys."

"Your words hurt Ron, more so than a piledriver through a glass table." CJ told her.

"But what hurts more was you costing us OUR dream!" Carl snarled, "Because you took Lincoln , Stella fired us when we were 'this' close to becoming tag champs."

"I didn't do that!"

"SILENCE!" Christina shouted, she sighed as the brothers joined her "Lets just get this over with."

Ronnie Anne just got into a defensive position to guard her lover, "Bring it on, if you want to fight then lets do it."

Before Christina can make a move, CJ and Carl got in front of her "Stay back Chris, you're still hurt." CJ told her, "We'll take care of her, she still owes us for her hurtful words."

Ronnie Anne went wide eyed, "Guys stop, I don't want to fight you two." she exclaimed.

"Too late!" Carl got into a stance, "Time to kick ass and play card games, and I'm all out of cards."

"Why can't we just talk this out like adults?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Because shut up." CJ responded before he and Carl leaped their cousin, who gulped as she has to fight them now.


	24. Chapter 24

(From Stella's Headquarters)

The main villain of this story was currently rubbing her temples together in frustration, "So tell me again, what happened?" she said into a communicator. On the other line, Christina watched the Casa-Bros in the middle of their fight with Ronnie Anne.

Christina, who gulped as she held the phone up, "Well, we saw Meli was outnumbered and Carl tried to... give her an edge with a smoke screen." she heard Stella growl on the other end.

"Chris she would have been fine against those losers, she's been trained to take on 20 adversaries at a time without even batting an eyelash. All your little 'help' did was give Lincoln and Ronnie Anne the chance to escape!" Stella exclaimed in frustration.

"I know, but now we have them in our clutches. Just as soon as CJ and Carl deal with their cousin." Christina said.

"See too it that it happens, or else there will be consequences." Stella threatened as she hung up with a groan.

"Sounds like you have some dissention amongst your underlings." Stella turned to see the one behind all her recent frustrations, hung by her wrists in chains buck naked, Sid laughed at her captor's growing impatience.

Stella got up and walked over to her, arms crossed and a look of annoyance plastered on her face "Even in captivity you continue to annoy me."

"Aw what's the matter, is the little baby sad her organization can't function?" Sid mocked with a baby voice.

Stella angrily slapped her captive right in the face, "This is your fault you know, if you hadn't gotten involved than all this could have been avoided."

"Oh please, like I'm the reason Lincoln doesn't like you as he did before." this got Sid another slap to her face, now she had big red prints on both of her cheeks. "I mean he gave you a chance, and you turned him down. Now you all of a sudden want him all to yourself, even going as far as to blackmail all of your friends just to make sure he's yours."

"Shut up!" Stella exclaimed with a punch to the restrained woman's gut.

"Face it, your not as better from Paige in the previous version of this fic." Sid wheezed out.

"Yeah that me was kind of a bitch, wasn't she?" Paige said as she worked on fixing her controller as she listened to their spat.

Stella snarled at the Asian American woman as she continued, "I mean face it, your relationship with Lincoln was not healthy. You used tricks and forced him into a relationship that's more toxic than Joker and Harley Quinn, you even wanted to take him far away from the woman he really loved. You can't build a healthy relationship on- gag~" Stella clutched her hand around Sid's neck, her thumb pressing on her windpipe.

"You know, I really don't care. Lincoln is my soulmate, Ronnie Anne is not. That's how the writers of Loud House want it, and that's how I want it. And if I have to control my friends, sell him to a bunch of other girls that want him, and possibly kill anyone that tries to get in my way... then so be it." Stella lowly said before she released her throat, Sid coughed as she tried to get the air back into lungs.

As soon as Sid's breathing was back, she gave a cold look to Stella "You won't get away with this."

"We'll just see about that." Stella turned away from her and went back to her throne. She then pressed a button on her armrest, "Lisa, how's the update on the mind wiper?"

**"Preparations are almost complete." **

"Good, and have the operating table ready for Meli's return."

**"I will see too it that it is." **

Stella released button, "So what are you gonna do to me now huh?" Stella leered over to Sid, "Slit my throat? Gut me like a fish?"

"No, I have something else in mind." Stella said as she pulled something up on the monitor.

"Adelaide?" Sid wondered as she the monitor, which showed her sister naked as well, held by handcuffs hooked to the ceiling. The room she was in was all stone, there was a slight leak in the corner, he body showered with the moonlight casted through a small window. Adelaide is seen looking around the room.

_"Where am I?" _

Sid turned to Stella, "What are you gonna do to her?"

"Its not what I'm doing." Stella told her as she pressed a red button on her right armrest.

Sid could only watch in dread as a shadowy figure approached her chained up sister.


	25. Chapter 25

Ronnie Anne panted as she avoided another kick from Carl. So far she hasn't gone for a single strike, they were her family. She couldn't bring herself to hurt her family, even if they were brainwashed into attacking her. "I don't want to fight you Carl!" she exclaimed before she evaded a series of strikes.

"Shut up and take your punishment like a good girl." he replied before landing a side kick to her gut, knocking her into CJ who held her in place.

She tried to pull free, but CJ kept his grip on her "Trust me Ron, this hurts us more than you."

"Not me!" Carl charged in with a dropkick, Ronnie Anne was able to slip out of her cousin grasp letting him take the brunt of the attack.

"Dude!" CJ complained as he held his nose.

Carl replied uncaringly with a shrug, "Sorry, I was aiming for Ronnie. Your face just happened to be behind her."

"You know you should really be more considerate about-" as CJ and Carl were arguing Ronnie Anne took the time to sneak away and get Lincoln.

"Don't think you're getting away so easily." Christina said as she got in the way of Ronnie Anne, sword in her good arm. "You and I aren't done yet." She charged at Ronnie Anne with her katana, and went for a vertical strike. Ronnie Anne managed to roll to the left to avoid the slash. She then ducked a horizontal strike before leaping over an attempted leg sweep. She then caught Christina with a jumping knee to the face, knocking her back.

Ronnie Anne then ducked an attempted tackle by Carl, she then leaped off a prone Carl and nailed a flying dropkick to Christina. This knocking her adversary down and causing her to drop her sword. Ronnie Anne then grabbed the blade before tossing it far away.

"Hey, that cost me $3,000!" Christina complained at the lost of her weapon. She growled before she made a leap to Ronnie Anne, who sidestepped and she bumped straight into CJ.

Ronnie Anne was now holding back Carl, who was throwing meek punches at her. "Carl listen, I didn't mean what I said to you and CJ all those years ago. I shouldn't of taken my anger and frustration on you or the family. I'm sorry, so please stop this." she begged.

"Shut up and let me hit yah you pera!" Carl whined as he kept hitting air as she held him away from her. Curse his 4ft 3 body!

Ronnie Anne sighed, it was clear whatever he was under disabled his reasonability. Then again, trying to get Carl to listen to reason is like teaching an elderly woman how to use the internet. "You know what..." she then pinched a nerve on his shoulder, his punches became more sluggish and drowsy. When Ronnie Anne released him he fell to the ground unconscious.

She turned to see CJ pulling himself up, "Sorry CJ." she then gave him a superkick which knocked him down. She'll give him an apology basket as soon as he was free from Stella's control.

Christina pushed herself up with her one good arm, she sees her escorts down on the ground. She grunts in frustration, "Idiots."

"I'll be taking my life-mate and be on my merry way now." Ronnie Anne said before going to pick up Lincoln. Christina growled before charging right at the woman, the urge kill flowing through her, till she was stopped by a wickedly hard headbutt from Ronnie Anne the knocked her to the ground.

Ronnie Anne shook off the impact from ramming her skull into another human being's, "That takes care of them, and hopefully this story is almost over."

"That is if we make it to the end alive."

Ronnie Anne jumped and saw Lincoln sitting where he was left, "You know you could have helped me back there."

Lincoln shrugged, "I think you did pretty well against 3 opponents, I don't think you really needed my help." he then got up and went over to her, "Though do you have idea how we got here? I felt something hit my head and everything else is pitch black."

"I don't know, and frankly I don't care. We should find a place to hide before they wake up and Stella sends out more." Ronnie Anne told him before pulling him away from the fallen assailants.

(With the villains)

Stella sighed as she slumped in her throne, "All I ask is that one thing would just be done right for once, is that really so much to ask for?"

"Well that's what you get for hiring a couple of low-card jobbers." Paige responded as she did the finishing touches on fixing her controller.

Stella groaned as she pulled herself up, "Tell Lori to run a bath for me, I need to unwind from all the failure." she pushed herself off the couch and dragged herself out of the room.

"What should I do about her?" Paige asked as she pointed to the still chained up Sid, who stared blankly at the video feed which was now all fizzy. Eyes widen, sweat pouring, hair disheveled, limbs asleep.

Stella waved off, "Just put her in the padded cell, and bring her sister too. Make sure they're restrained." she then made her leave.

Paige shrugged before putting her newly repaired controller down and going over to the petrified Sid, the strawberry blond woman unhook Sid's cuffs before dragging her out. All Sid thought at the moment was how much she will strangle Stella, 'She'll pay, she'll pay for everything. Ronnie Anne, Lincoln, and now my sister. Stella, I hope you rot in the fiery depths of hell'.


	26. Chapter 26

Sid was tossed into the cell, the floors padded like the ones you see in a mental asylum. The only things keeping her from strangling her escort were the handcuffs on her wrists and her legs that fell asleep from being hung up for 2 hours. She heard the door bang behind her, she pushed up to see the cell. All there was is a single lightbulb.

"Si-I-I-id." the eldest Chang turned her head to see her sister, who was chained to a corner in the room.

"Oh my gosh you look horrible!" she freaked.

Adelaide puffed, "Well you're no supermodel either." Her right eye was swollen shut, her nose was bent and bleeding, she has welts and scars up and down her body and across her chess, her breasts had blotches of purple and blue bruises, legs had stab marks in places, and Sid noticed her neither regions were leaking red and white.

Sid crawled over to her, "Sorry, just-"

"It's okay Sid, I know I look horrible." she sighed, and coughed a little blood. "I was beaten, stabbed, and raped to know end till Stella called them to bring me here." Sid draped her arms around her sister's neck, hurt that she couldn't save her sister. "But you know the worst thing?"

"I'm afraid to ask."

"They made me watch Leprecohn 4."

"THOSE MONSTERS!" Sid screeched as she squeezed her sister, "Subjecting you to watch awful horror cinema; I swear I'm gonna kill Stella!"

"Sid- (cough) I can't (gag) breath..." Adelaide wheezed out.

"Sorry." Sid lighten the grip, but kept her arms around her sister. She sighed as she and Addie laid against the corner walls, "I'm sorry you got dragged into this. If I hadn't swapped places with Lincoln you wouldn't be in this situation right now, and he and Ronnie Anne wouldn't be hunted down by mercenaries!" she drooped her head. "This is all my fault."

Adelaide gingerly wrapped an arm around her sister, silence fell upon the sisters. Wondering how the hell they can get out of this?

(Lincoln and Ronnie Anne)

After the lovers manage to lose Christina and the Casagrande brothers, they found a nice hotel to stay at during the night to regroup. Thankfully they had enough on them for one night, they got to their room and collapsed on the hotel bed. It wasn't much, but at least it looked clean. "I don't think I can take anymore of this. All this running, fighting for my life, I don't think its worth it." Ronnie Anne panted.

"Just hang in there Ronnie, this stupid fic is nearly complete." Lincoln told her as he pulled out a couple water bottles that came with hotel registration, he handed one to his girlfriend.

She took it and downed it quickly before crushing it against her head and tossing it into the trash, "It better, I swear the author is running out of ideas and is just milking this story." she complained.

"Hey leave him alone, he's going through a lot finding a new second job, writing other stories and dealing with his family moving." Lincoln defended the writer.

Ronnie Anne rolled her eyes, "Whatever. I'm gonna get cleaned up, that fight left me a little sweaty." she got up form the bed and went over to the bathroom. "Feel free to join if you want." she left the door ajar, meanwhile Lincoln grabbed a menu from the bedside desk for a nearby resturant. He figured they could use some nourishment before they continue their journey.

But it was mostly items were mostly in spanish, he knew some of the basics of espanol. But he wasn't as fluent as Ronnie Anne, which is why he asked her to tutor him in spanish when they first became friends. He put dinner on hold as he realized he had a new problem, he had no idea where Stella was holding Sid and Adelaide. How was he supposed to plan an attack if he didnt know what he was attacking?

Lincoln heard the water running, he sighed as he got up and followed after Ronnie Anne, removing his clothes in the process. Maybe a hot shower with his Latina muse can help stimulate his thinking muscles.

Meanwhile, we come back to find Meli still with her once again boyfriend Arman. Her 'captive' was released from his binds and was now plowing into her in the standard position, leaving gentle kisses on her neck as he thursted into her. Her moans filled the room as she latched onto him, pushing his dick deeper into her cavern.

"Oh Arman- gah- I missed this!" she let out.

"You're not- sweet Jesus- the only one..."

After years of seperation the two were workign each other to the bone, Meli really needed this special loving time after years of pain and torture.

"You're just as tiiiiiiiiiight as I remember!" he groaned as he picked up the pace.

"Have you- oooooooooh- gotten bigger since the BREEAK up?"

"Maybe." he said as the two were drawing closer and closer to the climatic finale.

"Arman!"

"Meli!"

With that the two were sturck by a tsunami of pleasure they haven't felt in a long time, their releases clashed like two waves pushing against each other. Meli's womb filled to the brim, as the lust subsided Arman pulled his exhausted member out. He laid down beside Meli, both of their bodies drenched in sweat with two big blushes across their faces.

They panted as they turned to face each other, sharing a tired kiss as they cuddled.

"I really missed having you with me." Meli panted.

"Me too...(pant, pant) I love you." Arman puffed out.

Meli sighed rested her head agianst his chest, "I love you too."

Arman then noticed, "Hey are you expecting a call?"

Meli raised an eyebrow at him before turning to the bedside table where her phone was sitting, and it was vibrating. Confused she went over to grab it, inwardly whining at the lost touch of her Armie Poo. "Woah, was my Lincoln tracker app going off this whole time?" she questioned as she sat up.

"'Lincoln' tracker app?" Arman pushed himself up to her level.

"Stella had it installed to help me track down Lincoln, but according to these readings he's... in the next room over?"

She looked at Arman, who shrugged, she then got up off the bed and to the door connecting her room to the next room over. Her legs shaking from the multiple rounds of sex they had as she turdged over. She pulled out a bobby pin and used it to pick the lock like you see in movies, with a click the door opened.

From the clothes on the floor that made a line to the bathroom, her suspicions were confirmed. "Well, this is convenient." just then a light bulb went off, and she had an idea.

(Stella)

The main villainous sighed dejectedly as she soaked herself in solid gold tub, a couple rosemary scented candles illuminated the darkness of her private bathroom. Her naked body underneath a blanket of bubbles, "You know, maybe this just isn't worth it. What the hell am I doing with my life? Doing all this for a guy that I didnt want to date at first?" she questioned to herself.

"How much I've wasted over the years, and in the end what did I get? Failiure after failiure, what's the point? Maybe if I agreed to date Lincoln sooner, things might have been different. Who knows, maybe we would have worked. Maybe we'd be happy, maybe he'd have moved on from Ronnie Anne sooner. Perhaps maybe sabatojing her life was a little much for me."

"What was that?"

Stella jumped at the voice, she turned to see mind controlled Bobby standing outside the door with a big wine glass and a shot glass glaring at her. "Oh, Roberto. Uh, thanks for bringing me the wine I asked for." she said hyysterically as she reached for the wine and shot glass. "Anyway I think Lori needs you for something bye now." she shooed him off.

"But first what was that abou-" he was then knocked out by Stella, who then opened a trapdoor underneath him.

Stella sighed in relief, "That was way too close. But anyway, tomorrow I'll just call off the mission and take everyone home. With Lisa's mindwiper they won't remember a thing." she settled herself back in the tub. Just then she got a call on her huetooth, which she answered "Whatever this is it better be important."

_"Stella, its Meli. I reaprehanded Lincoln and Ronnie Anne, I'm bringing them to you know." _

This made Stella smile brightly, "REALLY!"

_"Yes, but remember th-" _

"Yeah, yeah. Lola's freedom and your cure. Have I ever told you your my favorite henchgirl?"

_"Not really. I'll see you in 30 minutes." _

Stella then hopped out of the bath, "I'm gonna be Lincoln's wife-y, I'm gonna be Lincoln's wife-y." she cheered. "Forget I said anythi-ing, nothing's gonna stop me! WOO!" she let out before runnnign out the bathroom. "PAIGE, CRACK OPEN THE BUBLAY!"


End file.
